Pretty Bird
by angellwings
Summary: The sequel to A Caged Bird is here! Rejoin Oliver and Dinah as they head back to Metropolis! They meet old friends as well as a new enemy. And what will happen when Lex begins hunting Green Arrow? A new adventure begins for Dinah.
1. Prologue: Uncaged

Pretty Bird

Prologue: Uncaged

by angellwings

Ted Grant grinned and shook his head at the pair sparring on the mat in front of him. Dinah had added her own flare to the technique and form he taught her, and she was using it to take down guys bigger than her like they were smurfs. AC hit the ground with a grunt.

"You know if this fight had happened in the water..."

"Cut the crap, Chicken of the Sea. I beat you fair and square." She told him with a smirk as she helped him up.

"Watch that mouth of yours, Toucan Sam, it'll get you in trouble one day." Victor said as he approached the mat, "I believe it's my turn."

"No powers, Tin Man. This fight is completely civilian." Dinah told him in warning.

"Oh don't worry, I can take you with out the fists of steel." He grinned.

"Alright you two. Keep it clean." Ted said as they began to circle each other.

"Oh, I'm not the one you have to worry about, Uncle Ted." Dinah said playfully.

"You're just begging for a beating aren't you little girl?" Victor asked in return with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, less talk more violence." Bart cheered from the sidelines.

"I wouldn't be too eager for them to finish, Bart." Oliver told him, "You're next."

Bart quickly paled at the idea. A good fifteen minute spar ensued between Dinah and Victor before he landed on the mat for the last time.

"Better luck next time, Tin Can." Dinah boasted before turning toward Bart, "Okay, kid, it's you and me now."

Bart looked at Ted fearfully, "You want me to die, don't you?"

"No, Rookie, I want you to learn." He told the young man with a chuckle.

Bart sighed and stepped onto the mat, and seconds later he was sent sliding across it.

Dinah made a motion as if she were dusting off her hands, "Well, that was easy. Next?"

"Don't get too cocky you've still got me to deal with." Oliver announced.

"You actually think you can take me rich boy?" She asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Don't forget I survived being stranded on a deserted island...I HAD to fend for myself." He reminded her coolly.

She grinned and crossed her arms over her chest, "So did Lex Luthor."

The other four men in the room grimaced and looked away from the pair.

"It's on now, Pretty Bird." He said with a glare as he took a stance in front of her.

"I'm shaking in my fishnets, Green Bean." She smirked.

He moved to kick her across the chest, and she quickly caught his foot and delivered a kick of her own. Oliver stumbled back ward and quickly regained his footing, but he left Dinah enough time to deliver a spin kick directly to his chest. He regained his balance and caught her foot which turned her own move against her and sent her crashing to the mat. She jumped up immediately after falling, and refocused her gaze on Arrow. She swiped her leg across his calves and sent him falling backward onto the mat, but he gripped onto her arms as he was falling and brought her down with him. She landed on top of him with a grunt.

"Nice move, klutzoid." She muttered from her position on top of his chest.

He grinned wickedly at her, "I kept you from getting the upper hand didn't I?"

And suddenly they both realized how close their proximity to each other was. Something hung in the air between them. She gulped before finally scoffing and pushing herself up off of him forcefully. Ted studied the pair with intrigue. There was something between them. A love/hate sort of chemistry. He didn't know if he liked it.

"I think we'll just call that match a tie." Ted said with a half hearted grin, "You were too full of yourself, Dinah, you know that causes weakness."

She sighed and nodded solemnly, "Yes sir."

He smiled softly at her, and then looked at the rest of this Justice League, "Considering everything, I think this weeks session went very well. I'll see all of you next week."

Dinah gave the man a quick hug, "Bye Uncle Ted."

"Bye, kiddo. Be safe, alright?" He told her.

She smiled, "I always am."

"You better be." He said with a chuckle as he headed toward the warehouse's exit.

This is where they lived now. In a Star City warehouse that some subsidiary company of Queen Industries rented out. They each had a bed room on the smaller upper level, and there was a section on the larger lower level for each of them to train. After taking out all but three of the 33.1 facilities they had taken a much needed break, and now that Lex was claiming to be a "changed" man he had shut down the last three. Oliver had hired her Uncle Ted to keep all of them in shape while they were on hiatus, but over the last couple of weeks they had been monitoring Lex again. He had started another project, and from what Oliver had told them he was beginning to doubt whether the other three facilities really were shut down.

She walked into her room and pulled off the wig and the uniform. She walked into the bathroom take a shower, and almost jumped at the sight of her dark hair in the bathroom mirror. She still wasn't used to it. Oliver insisted she change her look again, and she'd gone with black because that was actually her natural hair color. She preferred to be a blonde, but if she was going to die her hair AGAIN then she wanted something that wouldn't have to be touched up. She quickly hopped in the shower and donned her favorite black lounge wear pants and a white spaghetti strap tank top.

She planned to go to bed early tonight. The guys had decided to have an Indiana Jones marathon the night before which had been for some reason followed up by a Back to the Future marathon. They wouldn't let her go to bed until about four in the morning. So now after the workout she was just plain beat, and she had almost made it to her bed when a long loud echoing knock sounded on her metal door. She opened it and expected to see Bart grinning at her with a DVD case in hand, but was surprised to find Oliver standing outside of her door.

"Yes?" She asked him curiously.

"I have to go to Metropolis." He told her blankly.

"And this concerns me how?"

"I want you to go with me."

She stared at him in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"I need at least ONE of the team to come with me, and since you know people in Smallville and Metropolis I thought you might want to come...BUT if you'd rather stay here and watch Anchorman as many times as Bart can play it then.."

"Please tell me he did not buy Anchorman?" She asked in horror.

He nodded, "He most definitely did."

"Fine, you've got a deal. I'll go." She told him with a sigh.

"Perfect, but do me a favor and try to keep it from Lois. I don't really want her to know I'm in town. I'm fairly certain she'd have my head." He said before he left the room. The door shut and mere seconds later there was another knock, and this time Bart really was at the door.

"Care for some Ron Burgundy, Di?" He asked her eagerly as he waved the DVD case in front of her.

* * *

_Theres the Prologue! Enjoy!_

_The first chapter will be posted after "Persona"_

_angellwings_


	2. Haunted

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter One: Haunted

_**"Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said."**_

* * *

_This was not what she had signed on for. She thought she was headed for a romantic weekend away. But that's not what this was. _

_She glared at the guards that surrounded her and then turned to the man that had done this to her._

"_I thought I could trust you."_

"_Freaks like you can't trust anyone." He spat before he turned to the Luthor standing beside of him, "I want my money. l fulfilled my end of the bargain."_

_Dinah was very confused. She had been fooled. She never should have told him about her ability. But it was too late now. Her eyes scanned the room for a quick escape. They were in a hotel room, and her eyes landed on the balcony. Perfect. If she could just get to that then she'd be free. She observed the guards that were pointing weapons at her. She could take them all out with one scream...just one._

_She took a deep breath and prepared for the sound to rip from her throat when she felt a hand pinch the back of her neck. She suddenly felt dizzy, and everything went dark. When she woke up she was greeted with the cold metal walls of a cell. She could feel the hard metal cot beneath the thin matress she was laying on. There was something around her throat. She brought a hand to it and felt a metal collar. What was this? She saw a uniformed man in the distance and opened her mouth to yell for his attention, but nothing came out. Not a sound. _

_Her eyes landed on a sign in the distance. Level 3. _

* * *

Dinah woke up in a sweat. She had never felt that terrified in her life. She'd been afraid when she opened her eyes she'd be back in that cell unable to communicate. She gulped and brought a hand to her neck. She released a breath when it didn't meet the cool metal of that collar. Only then did she feel it was safe to open her eyes.

She needed to clear her head...take a walk. She got up and was surprised to find her legs feeling slightly weak. She continued to walk out of her room and down to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it with water from the dispenser on the refrigerator. She was heading to Metropolis with Oliver tonight. Metropolis, where she would once again be within spitting distance of Lex Luthor.

She'd been having dreams like this since Oliver asked her to go with him last week. She didn't know why. It's not like she hadn't faced Lex Luthor before. She hadn't told anyone about anything that happened inside of Level 3. She had escaped the day it had been transferred to Metropolis, and immediately ran to Granville. She'd stayed there for a while before heading to Star City, and then she'd gone to Gotham. She spoke to Barbara only rarely during that time, and only told her enough to let her know she was safe. By that time she'd been on the run for a year and a half.

While she was in Gotham Lex had called his contact in the Gotham Police Department and they'd put out a warrant of arrest for her. She'd left Gotham almost immediately after that, and headed to back to Smallville again. She had only planned to stay there for a short while. She had planned to take her time passing through before heading to Central City, but she'd run out of money after hiding out in Smallvile for nearly six months. That's when she'd run into Clark. Literally. He, his mother, and his sidekick Chloe had helped to hide her from Lex. Lois had been involved too, but only by default. And now she was part of a super charged task force.

And on her way back to the city that only knew her as Bonnie Cardinal.

She sighed and gulped down a few sips of water.

"You okay, Dinah?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice and spilled water down the front of her shirt.

"Shit, God, _Ollie_, what are you _doing_ here?" She asked him with irritation.

"I believe I own the place." He told her with a grin.

"And do you always sit around in the dark this late at night?"

"It would freak you out if I said yes wouldn't it?" He asked with an audible grin.

"Very much so." She told him with a chuckle as she set the glass down in the sink and reached for a towel to dry herself off with, "What are you really doing here?"

"Thinking…"

"About anything particular?" She asked curiously.

"You."

She froze, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you and Level 3." He explained, "I can't help wondering what happened to you while you were there."

She peered at him, "Why is this coming up again all of a sudden?"

"Lex isn't done with 33.1 like he's trying to make us believe." Oliver told her with a sigh, "And the guys say you haven't been getting much sleep lately…"

"I knew it, those tattle-tales are dead." She grumbled, "I'm fine, Oliver, don't trouble yourself."

"Look, Dinah, if you need to talk to someone about it…"

"No offense, Queen, but I won't be talking to you."

"I wasn't suggesting that you do…I was going to say that if you need to talk someone you should. Whether that's Barbara or Chloe…it doesn't really matter, just do it." He told her with concern, "You can't just pretend it never happened."

"Pretend it never happened?" She asked him with an angry glare, "I wish I could! It's damn near impossible to forget. Every scream I heard, every experiment I was a part of, and every day I was in there haunts me. The entire problem starts with the fact that I _can't_ pretend it never happened."

"Dinah…"

"I don't want to talk about any more, Green Bean. Back off." She growled.

He sighed, "Okay, topic closed."

"Thank you." She said blankly with a tightened jaw.

"I better get going…make sure you have everything waiting to be loaded up by five o'clock." Oliver told her before heading for the door, "See you tonight, Pretty Bird."

"Yeah, okay, later." She mumbled in passing as she stared down at the sink.

There was no way she was going to be able to go back to bed now. Not at all.

* * *

_Theres chapter one. Woo! The next chapter will be up after "Siren" airs. So stay tuned for that!_

_angellwings_


	3. One Minute

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Two: One Minute

**_"You love and you hate and you wait,_**

_**Cause one minute goes fast."**_

* * *

They stepped off the Queen Industries jet and were immediately swarmed by paparazzi. Dinah had been on a few trips similar to this one with Oliver, but this was worse. Usually she faded into the back ground and no one acknowledged her presence, but this time…Metropolis noticed her. Oliver made his speech about her usual cover story. She was his assistant and long time family friend, Diana Drake. He led her through the crowd as he answered their questions. She simply stayed silent for fear of going off on someone and angering the media. Security surrounded him shortly after and escorted them safely to the limo.

"So, how long until you think Lois knows you're here?" Dinah asked.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head, "Tomorrow. By the way, we're meeting Chloe at the Daily Planet tonight to pick up some valuable information."

"Chloe? We're meeting her in person? In the leather?" She asked with concern, "Aren't you worried someone might try to intercept-"

"Nah, Chloe's smart she's done this before. Besides we'll be patrolling outside of the Planet building just in case." Oliver informed her.

"You do realize that if she gets even one tiny scratch Clark will be all over your ass, right?"

"Boy Scout doesn't scare me, Blondie."

She sighed, "I didn't think he would. But Clark is your friend and you need to be prepared to deal with that."

"The fact that he's my friend?" Oliver asked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Funny. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, well, she's the best sidekick in town. He'll have to deal."

* * *

Later that night Dinah was standing in position on the roof of the Daily Planet waiting to be needed. Was Oliver right? Was Lex not finished with 33.1? _He's probably just upgraded it again, _she thought. Level 3 had been bad enough…she didn't want to imagine what 33.1 would be like.

_"Get up." A voice snapped when her cell door slid open, "Out, __Mr. Luthor__ wants to see you"_

_She didn't care who wanted to see her. She wasn't going. She looked. She wanted to talk. To tell this idiot she wasn't going __anywhere__. Oh how she wanted to scream. Just one scream and she'd be out of this prison. __She glared at him and didn't budge. She knew why he wanted to "see" her. He wanted her to participate in some sort of experiment. _

_"Get up, ya worthless lab rat." The guy spat as he walked over yanked her upward by the arm. She pulled her arm away and kicked the guard in the gut. He doubled over and she took off. If she could get out maybe Bruce could find a way to get this collar off of her. She ran past all the other cells and around the corner. Once she had rounded the corner three guards began chasing after her. She ran passed another row of cells and saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to be hit with some sort of device she felt a shock go through her, and tried to scream. It was a cattle prod. They were sticking her with an electric cattle prod. She collapsed to the ground and the __guards__ yanked her up and lead her to one of the soundproof and shatterproof rooms where Lionel Luthor was waiting. They threw her into the room and she looked up expecting to see Lionel, but instead she was face to face with Lex._

"Come on, isn't this when you're supposed to swoop in and save me?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the frantic sound of Chloe's voice. Someone was trying to intercept the disc. An arrow whizzed past Chloe's head and nicked her coat. At first Dinah thought it was Green Arrow, but why would he aim _for_ Chloe? She looked up and immediately came out of her hiding place in the roof's shadows. It was a woman. In a purple leather suit. She was wearing a bustier similar to Dinah's only hers had a revealing space over her stomach. She had a matching purple cape that covered her shoulder, neck, and throat. She was standing on the ledge which made the cape billow in the wind. There was a white stripe going down the middle of her bustier, and another white stripe over lapping that one and cutting across her collar bone. She wore a purple mask that covered the skin surrounding her eyes, her eyebrows, and sides of her face. There were two tall curved points on either end of the mask. She had pulled her crossbow down to her side, and flipped to stand in front of Chloe.

"No pepper spray?" The dark haired woman asked patronizingly, "The city's a dangerous place. You should be prepared."

"She is." Dinah growled as she stepped in front of Chloe.

"Well, well, if it isn't Gotham's famous Black Canary." The woman said with a laugh, "Nice fishnets, by the way."

"They're more practical than a cape, I can assure you." Dinah said with a glare. The stranger grinned in response and turned to Chloe.

"Hand over what you stole." The woman said as she once again aimed her crossbow at Chloe and Dinah, "Next time maybe you'll think twice before you steal what doesn't belong to you."

"Finders Keepers." Oliver's distorted voice called from behind them.

"Do you have like your own league of these guys?" Purple clad woman asked Chloe with a groan. Oliver shot off an arrow that pinned her cape to the wall behind her. She pulled against the wall a couple of times before yanking a knife out of her belt and slicing around the fabric.

The woman ducked and rolled swiping her knife across the bottom of Chloe's bag and grabbing the disc. She swiped her leg across Dinah and Chloe's ankles causing them to collapse to the ground. She flipped over Oliver and landed on the ledge across from them. Dinah snapped back up as the mysterious woman fired off an arrow at Oliver. Dinah stepped in front of him and screamed. Oliver, Her Uncle Ted, and the others had helped her learn to control the frequency of her cry. Now she could scream in front of the rest of the gang without sending them flying across the room or blasting their ear drums. She'd learned to muffle the sound and heighten the pitch so that it was a true supersonic cry. A pitch so high that only dogs could hear, but it managed to cause the same amount of damage. It was just in a more focused capacity. The arrow broke apart as it headed toward them. Oliver fired off three arrows at the woman, but she repelled off the roof before they could come anywhere near her. Dinah ran to the ledge while Oliver helped Chloe off the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Dinah asked in shock as she stared after their attacker.

"We were barely introduced." Oliver said with a small rueful grin at the two women.

Dinah rolled her eyes and chuckled. She turned to Chloe and finally noticed the cut on her face.

"Ooo, Clark is gonna kill you." She said with a playful smirk as she nudged Oliver's shoulder with her own, "You okay, Chlo?"

"Yeah, I'm a little shaken up, but otherwise fine." Chloe said with a smile before looking disappointed, "She got the disc."

"I'm just glad she didn't get _you_." Dinah said as placed an arm around her friend's shoulders and gave her a small hug.

"Me too, for both our sakes." Oliver said with a grin at Chloe.

* * *

_-cue opening credits-_

_"Somebody saaaaaaaaaaaave me…"_

_Alright, so I'm sorry this took so long, but I've decided to take on "Siren" in segments. The pre-opening credits teaser was the first segment._

_And if anyone can guess who their attacker was I'll give you a cookie and a hearty "Congrats!"_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	4. Hole

Pretty Bird

by angellwings

* * *

Chapter Three: Hole

**_"There's a hole, _**

**_Inside of me._**

**_It's so cold, _**

_**Slowly**** killing me."**_

* * *

"Wait hold the doors!" Helena heard someone yell. She sighed and pressed the "open door" button. She rolled her eyes when Lois Lane stepped into the elevator. She was not the person she wanted to see right now. Helena was doing a series of articles for the Daily Planet that campaigned a "search and destroy" message aimed toward organized crime.

"Helena Bertinelli, the word of justice, the right wing hawk of the airwaves, enemy of the mafia. You're all dressed up. Heading to an execution?"

She scoffed, "If you ever did any fact checking, Lois, you'd know that the state outlawed those years ago."

"I'm sure you'll get over it someday."

Helena grinned and thought of something that might silence the reporter, "Well if you're so in the know then I suppose you know that your limozene liberal Casanova has resurfaced with a new piece of delusional arm candy."

The doors opened and she smiled patronizingly at Lois before handing her the article on Oliver Queen and stepping onto her chosen floor. Lois stared at the article.

"Billionaire Boy Back in Town" was the way the headline read, and the image was of Oliver smiling at the camera with his hand resting on the small of his companion's back. She had shoulder length dark hair and blue eyes. The face looked strangely familiar. Lois's eyes widened and narrowed within a span of seconds.

"Dinah." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

_"You know I've been intrigued by you since my father showed me your file, Ms. Lance." __Lex__Luthor__ told her blankly. She glared up at him from her position on the floor where the guard had dumped her, "With three documented escape attempts I'm surprised you haven't been put in solitary confinement…like your mother."_

_She immediately stood when that comment had left his lips._

_"The sight of your mother__ now__ is very sad. I met her before her demise, you know. She was a very strong woman. Unfortunately I see you've inherited that strength. I'd try and co-operate, Ms. Lance. If you resist much longer I'll be forced to take some action that we'll both regret."_

Dinah shook the memory away as she turned off the warm water. She wrapped a towel around herself and towel dried her hair before wrapping her hair up in a towel as well. She sighed and stared at her reflection.

"Snap out of it, Dinah. It's over. You'll never be back there again."

She slipped on her flip flops as she heard a commotion from the living room. She clutched the towel tighter and headed that direction. She stopped on the steps that went down into the main area of the living room, and froze. This had potential to be awkward. Clark and Oliver were arguing.

"Secondly, Chloe's in danger like every other week with you by her side, Clark." Oliver yelled. Dinah shook her head. She had warned him. Clark was insanely protective of Chloe.

"You're the one that goes into things with out giving it a second thought. Why don't you try to think about someone other than yourself for once." Clark spat in response.

"I'm selfish? You know some of us sacrifice being with the people that we really care about so we can go make a difference. What do you do? You sit around in domestic bliss curled up on a couch while a world of trouble spins outside your door." Oliver exclaimed heatedly.

"Woah, guys," She interrupted with wide eyes, "Why don't both of you take a step back and a deep breath and chill, okay?"

They turned and noticed her at the same time. Both of them wore shocked expressions at the sight of her in a towel. She gave them a bored look.

"Oh get over it. You've seen me in skin tight leather and fishnets…this is nothing."

Clark looked away and headed for Oliver's balcony. Dinah sighed and looked over at the wall to her right. She noticed that the Queen family coat of arms was missing, "Hey, what happened to your coat of arms? Did you have it moved?"

Oliver glanced at the wall in confusion and then back at her, "No."

The boy scout cleared his through guiltily, "My fault."

"Your fault?" Oliver asked as he joined Clark on the balcony.

"I was thrown into it last week, and it shattered."

"Chloe _did_ say something about you using this place as a hide out."

"The file that woman stole, Chloe said she didn't know what it was." Clark said as he quickly changed the subject.

Dinah rolled her eyes and left to get dressed. Men. She would never understand them. Espescially those two. It almost seemed like every conversation Clark and Oliver had started as an argument. When she made her way back to the living room she was wearing skinny jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of black stiletto ankle boots. Clark was standing in front of the elevator chatting with Oliver when he noticed Dinah heading for them.

"So you're staying here with Oliver?" He asked Dinah.

She shrugged, "I guess. His idea."

Oliver shook his head, "It's not a big of a deal."

"Um, did you _see_ that article this morning?" She asked with a scoff, "It pretty much called me your live-in hooker."

"What article?" He asked as his jaw tensed.

"You didn't see the article." She said with a regretful wince, "You know what? Forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up. It's not that big of a deal, really."

"The Inquisitor published an article about you being back in Metropolis this morning." Clark informed him cautiously with a concerned look at Dinah.

"Don't give me that look, Farmer Brown." She said with a glare at Clark before turning to Oliver, "It's fine. It was just a tabloid. You know what, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go meet Chloe for dinner."

Oliver gently took hold of her wrist before she boarded the elevator, "If you're bothered by it then it _is_ a big deal, Dinah."

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Green Bean. It's fine." She told him with a sigh as she avoided looking at his face and pulled her wrist out of his hand, "I'll see you guys later."

She adjusted her black leather purse on her shoulder and smiled weakly at the two men as the doors closed.

* * *

_Ta da!_

_AND since you all guessed correctly…_

_EVERYONE gets a cookie! Yay!_

_-sets out plate of freshly baked cookies-_

_Enjoy!_


	5. Judas

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter 4: Judas

**_"Selfish and lonely, _**

**_What's your problem?_**

**_Letting go of you and this,_**

**_Is harder than I thought, _**

**_But I will not be poisoned by your actions."_**

* * *

Helena waited for Luthor to show. She yawned as she sat in his chair behind his desk and studied the disc in her hands. She couldn't help, but wonder what was on it. She'd managed to keep herself from looking by some miracle.

"I usually mind when someone sits in that chair, but I'm a little distracted to care right now." Came the voice of Lex Luthor. Helena rolled her eyes. She wasn't here to be hit on by Lex Luthor she was here to get her money.

"I don't take to the morally murky." Huntress snapped from her seat in his chair.

"Unless they pay you."

She peered suspiciously at the young Luthor, and then stood to cross the room to him.

"True." She said with a smirk, "Speaking of…my money please…"

She held her left hand out with the disc, and her right hand out for the envelope, "You, Richie, are a lucky man this disc almost fell into the wrong hands."

He placed the money in her right hand, "If you stopped whoever's been hacking into my trade secrets I'd consider myself very lucky."

"You'd have to make it worth my while…if I'm gonna have to face down the Pretty Parakeet and the Emerald Archer all on my own again." She said as she took the money and headed out of the room.

"Green Arrow _and_ Black Canary?" She heard the Luthor ask as she paused in the doorway.

"I wasn't expecting company."

"You think you can find them again?"

"If I had a good reason."

"They've been breaking in and setting off bombs at my work sites. They belong in prison. You bring me the both of them and I _will _make it worth your while." Lex said with certainty.

"You're on, Richie Rich. I'll call you when I'm done."

And with that the woman only known to Lex as "The Huntress" exited his home.

* * *

Dinah made her way into the Daily Planet with only a slight fear plaguing her mind. She tried to forget that the place was now owned by Lex Luthor. She and Chloe had been out to dinner the night before and then made plans to have lunch today. As she headed for Chloe's desk she passed someone she recognized leaving the bullpen. She turned and stopped her.

"You're Helena Bertinelli right? Long standing enemy of the mafia?" She asked the woman with a smile.

"That's me."

"I love your radio show…I listen to it all the time. If only to annoy my boss. He's liberal as they come." She told Helena as her smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, thank you. It's always a pleasure to meet a fan. Now if you'll excuse me I really have to go." She said politely as she turned and walked away. Dinah's brow furrowed and she stared after her suspiciously. What was that? Why was Helena Bertinelli in the Bullpen any way?

She turned the corner and saw Chloe headed to her desk from the copy room.

"Hey! Di-Diana." Chloe said catching herself in time to use Dinah's new alias.

"Hey." She said as she smiled excitedly at her friend, "Guess who I just ran into?"

"Given your soft spot for conservative politics and my place of work I'm gonna have to say Helena Bertinelli." Chloe said with a chuckle as she and Dinah arrived at her desk.

"Yep, has she been around here a lot lately?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, Lex hired her to do a series of articles for us so she's been here quite a bit. As a matter of fact she and Lois had a little spat in the elevator yesterday morning." Chloe said with an amused smile.

"Sounds like Lois to me." Dinah said with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"You." She heard someone growl from behind her. Dinah turned to and stood face to face with a very ticked off looking Lois Lane.

"Me." Dinah said obliviously.

"Decided when you left Smallville to make Oliver your sugar daddy?" She spat.

"Excuse me?" Dinah asked in a defensive tone.

Chloe looked between the two nervously. This was too public of a place for the two of them to have this argument. Dinah knew Lois didn't know her very well, but she at least had to know Oliver better than that.

"I'm his assistant, he's my boss." Dinah told Lois with a glare. So what if it was a lie? But it's not like she could tell Lois the truth.

"Yeah, right." She spat.

"Will you get over yourself?" Dinah said with a scoff, "You know Ollie better than that. That boy has done nothing but pine after you all year. It's annoying. You know what Chlo? I think I'm just gonna go get some take out and take it back to the apartment. And Lois?"

Lois glared angrily at Dinah and nodded curtly, "Yes?"

Dinah rolled her eyes, "Go talk to Oliver please. Before I kill one of you."

Dinah waved good bye to Chloe and frustratedly stomped out of the building.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes at her cousin, "Nice Job, Lois. Jealous much?"

"You believe her?"

"Of course I do. Look, Oliver offered to help Dinah out when Lex found out who she was. That's all it is." Chloe whispered to her cousin. It was partly true. He had offered Dinah a position with the League as a way of helping her.

Lois stared after Dinah suspiciously. She hoped Chloe was right.

* * *

_Okay so __here's__ Chapter 4! Woo!_

_I changed altered the dialogue in that scene with Lex to try and fit Helena a little bit more…_

_And I finally got to write the Dinah/Lois confrontation I've been imagining since the end of "A Caged Bird" lol._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	6. How I Feel

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter 5: How I Feel

**_"Looks like I made a mess again._**

**_Heartbreak everywhere I step._**

**_This fire is getting hot again,_**

**_But I touch the flame 'cause I'm a curious cat_**

**_Creeping where I don't belong."_**

* * *

Dinah had spent the day on the phone with Barbara looking for information on the new mystery woman that had attacked Chloe the other night. The only thing they'd found was the name she was known by. She was called "The Huntress". The articles Barbara had read to her over the phone made the Huntress seem very heroic, and she had mostly been spotted taking down crime lords. It sounded as though she had a major problem with violence control. Barbara said Bruce had had a couple of run ins with her, and he called her "unpredictable and dangerous". Dinah took his words to heart. This woman was working for Lex. She needed to be prepared for anything.

She sighed and looked up at the clock. She needed to get ready for patrol soon. She was going hunting for the Huntress. She was going to take a shower first though, she felt gross. Despite the fact all she'd done was lay around the apartment and talk on the phone. She took a long hot shower, and wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out. As she opened the door she heard her cell phone ring. She ran to the living room to grab it quickly, but realized too late just what she was running in on. Just as she reached the coffee table where her phone was laying a bare chested Oliver let Lois in to the living room. The minute her eyes went past Oliver they hardened. Dinah winced. She knew how this looked. Oliver seemed clueless. He must not have known Dinah had walked into the room.

Lois brought her eyes back to Oliver and then quickly slugged him. Oliver touched a hand to his lip where Lois's fist had made contact.

"How's the new arm candy working out?" She asked heatedly with a glare at Dinah. Oliver looked over his shoulder with a confused expression then suddenly looked panicked when he saw Dinah. Dinah smiled weakly with a sad air of irony and waved her hand with her cell phone in it.

"I'll just be leaving now." Dinah said awkwardly as she attempted to back out of the room.

"I thought you said there was nothing going on between the two of you?" Lois asked her angrily.

Dinah paused and growled, "Oh my God, Lois. NOTHING _is_ going on. I took a shower and then came in here to get my cell phone. That's it."

"So you normally walk around wearing nothing but a towel?" The reporter asked.

"I normally do right after getting out of the shower; yes." Dinah snapped.

Lois rolled her eyes and spun on her heels. She noticed the table in the corner.

"You two planning on a romantic dinner?"

"You know what, Ollie…you straighten her out. I don't have time. I have things to do tonight." Dinah said with a frustrated sigh.

"Guess what that article said about you is true, huh?" Lois asked coyly with a smirk.

"Lois…" Oliver told her in a warning tone.

Dinah clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Do you _want_ me to drop kick you?"

"Go ahead and try. I dare you." Lois challenged.

"You can't handle me Lois. Believe me." Dinah said with a chuckle, "Have fun dealing with _that_ tonight, Queeny. Sounds like you've got yourself a handful."

Dinah heard Lois shout one more witty insult before entering Oliver's guest bedroom, and changing into the black leather.

"Well, at least I know why I got canned from your speed dial." Lois said to Oliver as she watched Dinah walk away.

"The whole, uh, jumping to conclusions thing before getting the full story…how's that working for you?" He asked her with a grin.

"Huge time saver." She said as she walked toward the small table.

"Dinner's for you."

* * *

Dinah snuck back into the kitchen and out the door that led to the top of the clock tower. She'd gone through the kitchen in order to avoid Lois and Oliver. She noticed that they were in the middle of a very gushy scene whenever she headed out of the guest room. So now she stood on the roof of the clock tower looking down on the streets below. Scanning for any tiny glimpse of a shadow. She had a feeling if Huntress had reported their encounter to Lex then the purple clad vigilante would be back.

There was a movement on Oliver's balcony just below her. Huntress had shown. She had been right. Dinah launched herself onto Ollie's balcony and landed in front of the woman.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Inside, I gotta collect my next pay day." She said with a grin as she launched a kick at Dinah. Dinah caught her foot and forced the Huntress to stumble to the ground. Huntress aimed her crossbow and shot. Dinah screamed as an arrow stuck in her shoulder. The other woman then kicked the weakened Dinah through the glass behind her. Dinah pulled herself up with great difficulty and pulled a few shards of glass from her upper arm. She used her right arm to support her injured left shoulder.

Dinah saw her opportunity and suddenly let loose a Canary Cry that shook the walls of the apartment and broke every pane of glass in the room. The cry sent Huntress flying into the nearly destroyed Green Arrow closet and knocked Oliver and Lois to the ground. Huntress jumped back up with little problems. The two vigilantes noticed the still conscious Lois at the same time. Dinah ran forward to stop Huntress. Before Dinah could reach the pair Huntress knocked Lois out cold. There was no way Dinah could fight Huntress like this. She couldn't use one of her arms, and she needed the other one to support the wounded one. Before Dinah knew it Huntress shot one arrow her way. Dinah felt a piercing pain on the base of her neck and noticed the small arrow within seconds the room started spinning. She felt lightheaded and exhausted. Tranquilizer…she'd been shot with some sort of tranquilizer. Dinah glared one last time at the woman in purple before her world went black.

* * *

_That's tonight's update! Woo, we're just rolling right along guys…_

_Oh and in case you're wondering…__there's__ more to this story after "Siren"…"Siren" is the just the first Arch in this story._

_And in case you haven't figured it out…My chapter titles are Kelly Clarkson songs._

_angellwings_


	7. Don't Waste Your Time

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Six: Don't Waste Your Time

**_It's not easy not answering,_**

_**Every**** time I want to talk to you,**_

**_But I can't._**

* * *

Dinah groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She could hear Lois ranting at Oliver. It was fuzzy, but it was definitely Lane's shrill tone. Dinah growled from her position at Oliver's desk. She was tied to his desk chair. She wanted to tell Lois to shut up. Dinah had a head ache, and Lois wasn't helping. But even if she had tried to speak nothing would have been said. Her mouth was taped shut. She rolled her eyes as Lois went on about Ollie not telling her about Arrow. Dinah grunted and growled and glared at Lois. Finally Lois turned her attention to Dinah.

"And you…_you're_ Black Canary? You were the one gallivanting around Metropolis with Green Arrow? _My_ boyfriend…"

"Dinah?" Oliver asked over Lois as she continued to vent. She couldn't see Oliver's face his chair was facing the window. She let out an affirmative grunt. Dinah saw Huntress headed for Lois out of the corner of her eye.

Lois was still yelling at Oliver and didn't notice either. Dinah couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh when Huntress kicked Lois across the cheek and knocked her unconscious.

"Lois!"

"Ugh, how do you put up with that?" Huntress asked.

_Good question_, Dinah wanted to remark.

"I don't know what it is you want from me, but I'm hoping we just got off on the wrong foot."

"You can save your charm for your squawking parrot over there…not to mention your pretty parakeet sidekick." Huntress said with a glare at Dinah. Dinah jerked forward in her chair and glared at her as well.

"Whatever some one's paying you I can beat it." Oliver offered.

"You know this more than just about money, pretty boy. This is about something you and your merry band of thieves might not understand. Justice."

Dinah scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Oh the irony._ She thought to herself.

"Lady, Justice might be blinder than I thought she was if she's got you on her side." Oliver said flippantly.

Dinah grinned underneath the tape. Huntress sauntered over to Dinah.

"Just tell me this…what goes through the mind of a terrorist when he's about to set off a bomb in a factory?" Huntress moved behind the chair Dinah was taped to, and began to push it forward. The chair rotated and had wheels, but Dinah had forgotten that and jumped slightly when the chair moved, "Let's bring you closer to this little pow wow, shall we?"

"A terrorist?" Oliver asked in angry confusion as Dinah came into view of his peripheral vision. He was suddenly in a less patient mood at the sight of the tape over Dinah's mouth. He knew she must have hated that.

Dinah wanted horribly to talk. She was beginning to feel like she had that terrifying collar around her neck again. She felt memories rushing to the front of her mind, and desperately forced them back into the depths. She couldn't flashback now. This was not the time for vulnerability.

"You really have it backwards," Oliver spat. He was past being civil. This woman had captured himself, Lois, and Dinah. She had knocked Lois out, and silenced Dinah. Now she was accusing _him_ of being a terrorist. He had had enough, "No one's ever been hurt, and Lex's factories aren't exactly producing Christmas toys for little girls and boys. We're the good guys!"

"Isn't everybody?" Huntress mumbled bitterly. Dinah glanced at Oliver hoping he would attempt to communicate a plan to her. Instead her eyes met a concerned stare as Huntress placed a call to her employer. She tensed her jaw and glared at him. She didn't need his concern. She was fine.

They noticed Huntress staring at her cell phone screen, and then groaning in irritation before snapping the phone shut.

"I'll be back…don't you dare try to escape. You'll regret it if you do." She sneered at them as she launched herself off the balcony.

Dinah stared after her in confusion as did Oliver. She gave Oliver a curious, questioning glance.

He shrugged, "Women."

Her questioning glance quickly transformed into a glare.

"Hey, you can't be too mad at me. I'm about to get us out of here." He told her with a grin.

That's when she heard ropes snapping. Her eager and anxious eyes met his. _Thank God, _she thought gratefully.

* * *

_There's__ Chapter Six…This one__'__s a little short, but things have gotten crazy around here._

_Sorry for the delay!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	8. Never Again

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Seven: Never Again

_**I was the last to know.**_

**_You__ knew exactly what you would do,_**

_**And don't say, **_

_**you simply lost your way.**_

_**They may believe you but I never will.**_

* * *

Oliver untied her hands, and reached up to pull the tape from her mouth. He was stopped short though. His hand was grazed by arrow. Huntress was back.

"I forgot my proof of a job well done," She said as she walked toward them calmly, "Glad I remembered to come back and get it."

"Proof?" Oliver asked warily.

"That's right. So he knows I'm not bluffing, but it turns out that proof is your little birdy."

Without another word Huntress lifted her crossbow and shot at both of them one after the other.

"Luthor better buy me some more tranquilizer arrows." She huffed as she walked over to the Green Arrow Closet and grabbed the keys hanging on the inside, "Hope you don't mind if I borrow your bike, Robin Hood."

She looped one of Black Canary's arms around her shoulder and used her own wait to prop her upward and drag her toward the door.

"Geez, I really should have thought about the dead weight factor before I shot _both_ of them." She cursed as she made her way to the elevator. She was lucky Luthor had called her when he did. He hadn't started the wire transfer because he wanted to make sure she was honest. She made a deal to meet one of his goons somewhere with half of their deal. Turns out he wanted his goons to meet her at the loading dock of the Daily Planet. She had come back to bring Canary with her. It was lucky she caught them before Queen had pulled that tape from her mouth. Now she hoped Queen would stay unconscious long enough for her to get back. She would have restrained him again, but she was in a hurry.

* * *

Huntress didn't like the look of the man that came to pick up Black Canary. She was beginning to suspect that Lex wasn't after them to have them arrested. This felt like something else. The giant man slung Canary over his shoulder as if she were merely a five pound bag of sugar. The smaller man dialed a number on his phone. She knew he was calling Luthor to confirm that Canary had been turned over to them.

"The birds back in the cage." The man said over the phone before quickly hanging up and turning back to her, "He's starting the transfer. He said to thank you for your services."

"Well, tell him that he'll have Robin Hood as soon as I get my money."

The bigger man threw Canary into the back of a van, and then the two of them loaded up and drove off.

Huntress watched them go with a sinking feeling. Had she just made a terrible mistake?

She glanced down at her Blackberry again. The transfer had started, and then promptly stopped. She squinted at the screen, and headed inside the building to see what the problem was.

She was headed for Luthor's office when she was stopped by some one. He just stood in her way.

"Missing your pay off?" He asked, "Guess there's no honor among thieves."

"Let me guess, you're one of Robin Hood's Merry Men and now that your boss is all tied up you're out of work." She said with a glare.

"Where's Canary and Arrow?" Clark asked heatedly. When he received no response he continued, "They're not the villain here Lex is."

"Even Tycoons who buy out the press deserve justice." She growled.

"Is that the line you use to convince yourself you're on the right side?"

"You know you may not have experienced this, Stud Boy, but when you're on the right side you don't have to do any convincing."

"Did it ever occur to you that there might be a reason why they're stealing from Lex?" He stated with a glare.

"Actually it didn't occur to me that anything about Queen was reasonable," She grinned at his shocked look, "Sorry, Green Arrow."

"Next time you're a gun for hire do your research. Why would a rich guy like Oliver waste his time stealing files for the fun of it? What line did Lex feed you?" Clark asked.

"That you and your little gang were stealing trade secrets." She said with as much confidence as she could.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you what those secrets were?"

She didn't respond so he continued, "Where are Oliver and Dinah?"

Huntress launched a kick at his chest, but Clark caught it and knocked her down. She moved to punch him, but only succeeded in hurting her hand. He held her hand behind her back, "Where are they?"

"I'm right here." A voice said from the stairs.

"Damn it." Huntress cursed as Clark let her go. Queen's tranquilizer had worn off.

"Where's Dinah?" Clark asked Oliver.

Oliver glared accusingly at Huntress before adjusting his Green Arrow gear, "Ask her."

"Lex has her probably." She answered with a sigh. She was out numbered, and doubted she could fight her way out of this situation. If it was possible the two men looked even angrier than before.

"I'll kill him," Oliver spat hatefully as he glared at Huntress again, "And after I kill him I'll come back here and kill her."

"We'll find her Ollie." Clark told him with determination.

"You don't understand. I know what he did to her," He said with a clenched jaw.

"How do you know that? She won't talk about it. Not even with Chloe."

Apparently Huntress was forgotten or she thought she was until she tried to slip away and Stud Boy stepped on her cape to keep her from going any were, "Don't move. We're going to educate you on a few things."

He quickly turned back to Oliver as if nothing had happened, "He had some sort of sound restraining collar on her. She couldn't even scream, and then when she wouldn't show him what her powers could do he basically had the gaurds beat her into submission…like a damn dog."

The purple clad woman's eyes widened. Now she knew she had made a mistake. Her uneasy feeling from before had been accurate. Lex wasn't going to turn either one of them over to the cops. Now she wanted to know everything Luthor had kept from her. He had tricked her, and now she wanted revenge.

"Show me what you've got on Luthor." She said suddenly and loudly, "I think I know where he's keeping her."

Both of their heads snapped in her direction.

"If he's played me then I want to personally help bring his ass down." She growled as she jerked her cape out from under Stud Boy's foot, "Show me what you've got."

"Chloe's got a few of the files downstairs." Oliver told her with a glare. Huntress nodded and stormed off.

"You never answered my original question," Clark said as they followed, "How do you know?"

"I looked up her file in the information we stole."

"If she finds out about that…"

"I know I'm dead," Oliver said with a sigh, "But you didn't see that look on her face last year when she thought she was going to have to come face to face with Lex. She was terrified, and I wanted to know why. I wanted to know what could make a strong woman like Dinah crumple that fast, but now…"

"Now?"

"I wish I didn't know what Luthor was capable of." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

_Okay finally another update! Sorry for the delay guys! I couldn't decide which path to take with the story, and hope I picked the right one. Enjoy guys!!_

_angellwings_


	9. Maybe

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Eight: Maybe

_**I'm strong,**_

_**But I break.**_

_**I'm stubborn,**_

_**And I make plenty of mistakes.**_

_**Yeah, I'm hard,**_

_**And life with me is never easy**_

* * *

Dinah groaned as she opened her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being shot at by Huntress. She'd never been where ever she was before, but it looked like someone rich lived here. And then she caught sight of the family crest on the stained glass windows. Luthor.

She wanted to curse, but the tape kept her lips from moving. She growled and tugged at the steel cuffs restraining her hands.

"You can try all you want, but you won't get out of them."

She froze. It was true that she'd confronted Lex last year, but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid of what he could do to her. He could have her locked up in one of his freak facilities for life if he wanted. That was worse than facing a Luthor in person.

"I believe I can remove that tape now."

He reached forward to remove the tape and she jerked backward with a glare. He held her still and pulled the tape off. She immediately started to tell him off, but she quickly realized no sound was coming from her throat.

He grinned at her with twisted glee, "I've learned that when people have abilities like yours it's best to always be prepared. So I thought since that collar worked so well in the past that it wouldn't hurt to pull it out again."

She glowered at him, and gritted her teeth. She had to trust that her boys would save her. She just had to.

Suddenly Huntress burst in to the room. Dinah shot her a murderous glare. How could anyone think _this_ was justice?

Helena held back a cringe at the sight of that collar around Canary's neck. It was made of metal and very bulky, and Dinah did not look happy.

"I think you forgot a little green something at home," Lex told her as she walked toward them. Huntress gave an apprehensive look toward Dinah before continuing.

"I'm not handing Green Arrow over to you until you can prove how bad he is," She challenged.

She looked a little nervous…and guilty.

Dinah caught sight of movement above them. Ollie.

Huntress was stalling.

"The fact that he's been breaking into my plants seems sufficient," Lex added with an irritated sigh.

"About those plants…I've been doing a little digging. It seems your auto parts factory doesn't sell any auto parts, and your tech ware house doesn't distribute computers," Helena said with hostility.

She'd talked to Oliver, Clark, and Chloe. Dinah fought to keep the smile off of her face.

"Looks like you've been buying into his propaganda," The young Luthor said as his eyes slid over to Dinah.

"What are you going to do with her?" Huntress asked.

"Turn her over to the authorities of course," He lied.

She rolled her eyes, "Somehow I doubt that. I don't like being caught on the wrong side which is what I'm on, isn't? You were never going to hand either one of them over to the police, were you?"

"I'm not much for philosophical debates. I just want what I paid for," Lex ranted as he pulled a gun out of nowhere.

_Always with the guns…how many times has this guy either been shot at or fired at some one? _Dinah thought ruefully. Dinah glared warningly at Huntress. She better not betray Oliver. Dinah would have to hurt her severely if she did…as soon as she got out of her restraints that is.

Helena cast Dinah a side glance before turning back to Lex, "I'm not handing him over."

Dinah let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and shot Huntress a grateful glance. He lifted the gun to take a shot, but Huntress's leg shot out and kicked the weapon out of his hand. Green Arrow suddenly appeared from the overhang above them. Oliver and Lex were suddenly fighting it out in the middle of the room. She saw one of Lex's security team heading for her, and jerked at the metal restraints holding her to the chair she was sitting in. The goon almost had a hold of her when an arrow appeared in his neck and he passed out in front of her.

"Last tranq arrow I've got." Huntress said sadly as she watched the man slide to the ground. Helena bent down to get a look at the cuffs Lex had put on her, "I hate to say this, but these things are too thick to cut through."

Behind Helena Dinah could see Lex grab another gun and criss-cross their aim. One at Helena and one at Oliver.Helena saw Dinah's frantic motions and turned to look over her shoulder just in time. She lifted her crossbow and dove to take a shot at Lex in return. Dinah felt a soft breeze, and felt the restraints on her hands and ankles fall off and before she knew she'd been lifted up she was inside the Kent Family home.

* * *

Helena landed on the ground with a grunt and stood to find Dinah gone, Lex withHelena's arrow stuck in his shoulder, and Oliver with his hands around the young Luthor's neck. He wasn't choking him, but he did have a tight hold and he was beating him rather harshly. Her eyes widened in shock. If Oliver didn't let up soon he would kill Lex.

He just kept punching him and punching him. She'd never seen some one so full of anger…well no one other than herself that is. She saw Lex's body fall limp to the floor, but Oliver didn't stop. She ran forward and held back the Green Arrow's arm.

"Don't!" She shouted, "As much as I want to see him disfigured some more we need to get out of here before more security shows up."

He pulled away from her hand rapidly and growled, "Fine, better luck next time, Lex."

Huntress did her best to keep up with him as he stormed out of the Mansion.

* * *

_Okay, we're nearing the end of the "Siren" story arch. Now I'd like to remind everyone that my universe's version of the episode is merely a means to an end, and once "Siren" is finished things will take another turn. _

_And thenI'm gonna have some __**real**__ fun. _

_Enjoy! _

_angellwings_

_**edit:** I fixed a few errors (like Helena and Dinah's names being switched)and added a line. This is what I get for writing at 3:30 AM._


	10. Sober

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Nine: Sober

_**I'm still breathing.**_

_**Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in,**_

_**but I know it's never really over.**_

* * *

Clark set Dinah down on her feet in the living room only she didn't let go. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck. He sighed and forced her to pull back so he could see her face and the collar that was around her neck. She looked relieved and frightened at the same time. He could also see some anger mixed into her expression. Her hands went up to the collar and she began frantically pulling at it. Her face suddenly looked panicked.

She was tugging at it so hard that Clark was afraid she might hurt herself.

"Dinah-Dinah,wait." Clark told her as he tried to pull her hand away from the collar. She shot him a deadly look, "Let me get a good look at it. I can't figure out how to get it off if you keep pulling at it."

She gulped and nodded tearfully. It was bringing up too many bad memories and she wanted it off. Clark found a tight seem at the back of her neck. Now the only thing he was worried about was how tight it was against her skin.

"Okay I'm going to break the seam back here…It might pinch or rub a little bit." He warned her before he began peeling back the metal. He slowly peeled off the metal collar. It left a raw circle around Dinah's neck. He balled it up and held it up to her to show her it was gone, and that she could talk again. She did just as he expected her to.

Began to rant.

"I swear…the next time I come across a Luthor…I WILL kill them. I thought I had gotten over my fear of Lex, but the minute I came to with that collar on my neck ALL OF IT came back! And now it's gone again, and suddenly I'm angry as hell." She yelled as she began to pace in front of him, "Huntress. This is all her fault. You better hope I don't see her anytime soon Farmer Brown. The woman turned me over to a Luthor."

"She was being misled-"

"I don't care. She had to suspect. NO ONE can think what Lex wanted from her was justice. No one."

"He didn't tell her the whole truth, Dinah."

"She should have made sure he was telling her the truth. You can't just accept whatever someone decides to tell you as truth."

Clark sighed, "She's new to this. She's allowed to make some mistakes."

"Her mistakes could have gotten Oliver and I killed, Clark." Dinah snapped with a glare.

"Yes, but she took responsibility and came through for us and you in the end." Clark reminded her.

Dinah hesitated as she thought about Clark's words, and then sighed, "Damn you, Farmer Brown. Do you HAVE to be such an idealist? And on top of that do you have to MAKE SENSE? Why can't you just let me be mad, huh?"

He grinned, "You're a tad bit hot headed, Dinah. Someone has to keep you calm and clear headed."

She glared at him and then suddenly her serious expression broke out into a bright smile and heavy laughter, "Very true, Boy Scout, very true."

"How about a quick dinner?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"We've got at least 2 and a half hours before Oliver's any wear near his apartment, and I have this strange feeling that you haven't eaten anything in a while."

She nodded, "Dinner sounds great, I'm starving."

"So I hear you and Lois aren't getting along." He said as he pulled out a few left overs to heat up.

"That's the understatement of the year. She thinks I'm trying to steal Oliver from her, and nothing could be further from the truth. No matter what I say, though, she doesn't believe me." Dinah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, you walk in on two people half naked…your mind tends to go to bad places." Clark said with a chuckle.

"I wasn't half naked. I was wearing a towel, thank you very much."

"And you consider that dressed?"

"No…but it's not half naked either."

"To a guy it is, and to jealous ex-girlfriends as well."

Dinah laughed, "Fine, Kent, I'll keep that in mind for next time."

He arched an eyebrow at her, "Next time?"

* * *

Clark had spent the next 2 and a half hours calming her down, but he had a feeling all of that was about to go out the window once they reached Oliver's apartment. Oliver hadn't had time to cool down. Clark had a feeling Oliver was going to react about Dinah the same way Clark had reacted about Chloe. He was 

going to be furious at the person who put her in that danger. Helena. And then he was going to be overly worried about Dinah.

Which he knew would make her very irritated in her current state.

They both loaded into the elevator. Oliver hadn't arrived, but Chloe was waiting for them. She'd taken Lois to Metropolis General and then made her head back to Smallville for a rest.

Chloe smiled as they walked through the elevator doors.

"I'm guessing Clark worked the Kent Charm on you," Chloe said with a grin.

"Well, it is what he's known for," Dinah answered with a grin.

Suddenly Helena Bertinelli and Oliver walked through the door. Dinah immediately began to glare at Helena.

"So you're Huntress, huh? Well, good thing you're in radio because you're about to be too ugly to be on television," Dinah sneered as she lunged toward the journalist.

Clark sighed and sped in front of her. She immediately slammed into his chest. He then gave her an intensely reproachful look.

Dinah locked her jaw, and huffed before backing away from Huntress, "Fine…I won't rip her face off. Happy, Farmer Brown?"

"Do I look happy?" He asked sternly.

She growled, "I'm not going to attack her, Clark."

He continued to give her the Kent Family stare.

"I'm not going to thank her if that what you're looking for. She's the one who put me in danger to begin with. No way, not happening. Trust me when I say that the best I've got is keeping myself from going judo on her ass." Dinah grumbled as she turned her back on Clark.

"Dinah," A male voice said urgently. She turned to see Oliver headed toward her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Queeny."

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"Nothing, I had just come to when Huntress showed up."

"You sure?"

She gave him a strange look, "I'm severely pissed, but other than that I'm perfectly fine. No permanent Damage, Green Bean."

He gave her a sympathetic look, and she responded with a glare. What was up with him? Why was he so concerned? She was fine. Sure she'd been reminded of some bad memories, but she was alive.

"He didn't try anything?" He asked.

She looked at him suspiciously. What did he know? He was too concerned not to know something that she hadn't told him. Suddenly an image of the flash drive with the 33.1 files on it flashed through her mind. Oliver had information on every one of Lex's prisoner's up until a year ago, and she was willing bet that included Level 3.

"Oliver," She growled, "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"Did you look at Lex's file on me?" She asked him with hostility.

His expression went blank, and she knew he had.

"I cannot believe you, Queen. How dare you!" She sneered.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't talk to me…"

"So you violated my privacy?"

"I just wanted to know how to help you."

"Help me? Help me!" She screamed, "It would have been more helpful if you would have trusted me to talk to you when I was ready. It would have helped if you'd been willing to wait until I wanted to talk!"

"You NEVER want to talk, Dinah." Oliver said as he pulled back his hood and tried to stay calm.

She sighed, "Because I'm still working through all of it myself, Oliver. How long have you known?"

"I read the file after I found you in the kitchen that night. You looked too panicked, and I wanted to know how to help."

"I don't need your HELP, Rich Boy. I need your friendship and support. I mean you've only known for about two days and you're already treating me like I'm made of glass. THIS is the reason I didn't tell you!"

Oliver stared at her in confusion and pulled his glasses off of his face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You! And all of this 'are you okay?' bullshit. I'm FINE just like I normally am after we participate in something dangerous. NOTHING has changed, Queen. I'm still Black Canary." Dinah shook her head at him, "I'm not weak."

Oliver's angry features suddenly softened, "Dinah, I-"

"I'm out of here. Chloe, can I stay with you tonight?" Dinah said as she turned toward the blonde.

"Of course, Dinah, you don't even have to ask." Chloe said as she tossed her own glare in Oliver's direction.

"I'm going to go pack a bag, Chlo. I'll be right back," She said while giving Oliver the cold shoulder and walking past him to the guest room.

"Damn, head strong…" Oliver grumbled under his breath as he followed her to the bedroom.

Helena cleared her throat, "Do those two always argue like that?"

"Pretty much." Clark and Chloe responded together.

"It's kind of hot," She told them with a shrug and a grin, "like foreplay."

Chloe stifled a laugh, "Don't tell them that. Trust me on that one. Dinah gets really angry."

* * *

"We're not finished, Lance." Oliver said sternly as he barged into her room.

"Yes, we are." She said as she grabbed her duffel and slammed it down in the bed.

"No, because I still have something to say."

"Then say it, but I won't be listening," She said as she furiously began grabbing clothes out of her drawers.

He growled and grabbed her wrists, and turned her toward him, "I DON'T think you're weak. By any means. I just…"

"You just what?" She asked as she jerked her wrists out of his hands.

"Like it or not I respect and care about you, and I didn't like watching you struggle with something that I couldn't help you with." He admitted awkwardly, "You're not just an employee or a team mate. As corny as it sounds you're a friend."

"That's just it Oliver. Right now, you CAN'T help me with it. I'm not ready for that yet. I have memories of that place that I don't care about, but I am working through them. But I have to sort through them by myself first. I promise when I'm ready I'll talk to you, but NOT before then." She said, "Can you deal with that?"

He shook his head, "I don't exactly have a choice now, do I?"

"Afraid not, Green Bean." She told him with a sad smile.

He nodded, "So, are you still going to stay with Chloe?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"What? why?"

"Because you're apartment is wide open to the elements, Queeny. There's no glass." She reminded him with a cheeky grin.

"Oh," He said with an embarrassed expression, "Right, I knew that."

She laughed and pushed him out the door so she could finish packing.

* * *

_So, here's an update! Man I needed this. My academic life is a mess, and even though I have a test tomorrow and I still haven't really studied…I feel so much better after writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Still not quite finished with "Siren", but we're getting closer._

_angellwings_


	11. Irvine

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Ten: Irvine

_**Do you cry as I do?**_

_**Are you lonely up there all by yourself?**_

_**Like I have felt all my life?**_

* * *

Dinah and Chloe walked through the door of the apartment.

"Lois! Hey Lois? Are you here?" Chloe called.

"Yeah, I'm-" Lois said as she came around the corner. She froze when she saw Dinah standing behind her cousin with an overnight bag, "What is _she_ doing here?"

Dinah sighed, "I'm staying the night since Ollie's apartment is destroyed."

"Look, I'm gonna go get ready for bed and make some coffee, okay? You two play nice," Chloe said sternly as she walked away. Dinah set her bag down and collapsed onto the couch while Lois sat in a chair and glanced through a magazine. Lois glanced over at Dinah thoughfully.

"Why do you do it?" Lois asked.

"Do what?"

"Run around in leather saving people…"

"I do it for my mom. She wore the suit before I did, and was taken down by a psycho who was worse than any Luthor. I also do it because it's the only thing that makes me feel like I'm making a difference. The only thing that gives me purpose," Dinah told her hesitantly.

Lois sighed, "In your honest opinion…is that why Oliver does it as well?"

Dinah glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully. She'd never really considered why Oliver took up the leather, but she supposed they were cut from the same cloth. His parents died when he was younger, and her mother, while she didn't die, was certainly taken out of commission while Dinah was still young.

"I've always assumed so," Dinah answered.

"Would you ever give it up?"

"No, but I'm at the point in my leather-clad career where I don't really have a choice. There will always be someone after the Black Canary. Therefore I couldn't truly give her up," Dinah answered honestly.

"Do you want to?"

"What's with the interview, Lane?"

"I'm just curious," She said.

"I don't buy that. One minute you hate my guts and the next you want my life story. What's going on?"

"I never realized how…deep Oliver actually is. I mean I knew he was a complicated man, but _this_…" Lois said as though she couldn't quite find the right words.

Dinah didn't like the sound of this, "Listen, Lois, if you have doubts about you and Oliver then please don't get into anything with him again. Oliver had enough trouble the first time around."

"His purpose is bigger than mine," She said suddenly and unexpectedly with a steady gaze on Dinah's eyes, "And I can't stand in the way of that."

Dinah looked up at the reporter with a renewed respect, and nodded silently. When Chloe entered a few minutes later Dinah knew the moment had passed, and they were back to being indifferent. Not hostile just indifferent like they had accepted the role they each played in Oliver's life.

The next morning Chloe and Dinah went out for coffee in Metropolis while Lois went to visit Oliver. Dinah had a feeling she would be picking up a few pieces when she returned to Ollie's apartment, but that didn't stop the begrudging respect Dinah felt for the reporter. Lois cared for Ollie, but she was letting him go anyway because she knew it wasn't destined.

That would be a hard thing for any one even the hard-nosed and trouble making Lois Lane.

* * *

Dinah arrived at the apartment just minutes after Lois had left. She found Oliver staring out where his windows had once been. He didn't move when she entered the room. He didn't do anything.

"Green Bean?" She asked cautiously.

He turned his head in her direction slightly, "Pretty Bird?"

"Are you okay?"

He sighed, "I will be eventually."

"I'm sorry," She told him seriously.

"She said she couldn't handle it. The dual identity thing…I'm beginning to doubt whether anyone can."

"We can, Clark can, Chloe can, the guys can. We both know you'll always have the League," She told him as she stepped closer to him.

"Do you ever think that people like us are…destined to be alone?"

She sighed, "You know I have."

At that he turned his head and saw the honesty in her eyes.

"On more than one occasion, in fact. Most of those occasions happened in Level 3 though or while I was on the run from Level 3," She told him.

"And what do you think now?"

"I think everything happens for a reason, and I think that while there isn't someone out there for _everyone_ there is someone out there for those who really want it," Dinah said as she stood directly in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "And you my friend really want it. Lois just isn't it."

He grinned ruefully, "Do you happen to know who is?"

She chuckled, "Unfortunately no, but she's gotta be out there."

He nodded and smiled weakly, "You do realize you just told me a little something about Level 3, right?"

She smiled, "I told you I would tell you in my own time, and this felt like the right time to share a bit."

He smiled and they maintained eye contact for a few minutes before she finally turned away.

"Do you need help with any of this?"

Oliver wasn't sure, but it felt like something had just changed. Some dynamic in their relationship had flipped, "No, I've got a crew coming to take care of it."

"Oh, well, I suppose I'll go pack up the rest of my stuff…you know where to find me if you need me or if you just want to talk," She told him with a small smile.

"I might just take you up on that later," He said with a smile at her retreating form.

* * *

"So what are we doing here?" Dinah asked Oliver as they stood on the roof top of the Daily Planet.

"We're waiting on Huntress. She said she wanted to talk to us," Oliver said as they heard the door open and close behind them. They looked and saw Clark approaching.

"I guess you got Huntress's message too," Oliver stated.

"I spoke to Lois. I'm sorry about what happened," Clark said hesitantly.

Dinah noticed Oliver stiffen and fought the urge to punch Clark. Why in the world did he have to bring that up? Oliver was just starting to act normal again.

"Maybe she'll get used to the whole dual identity thing some day," Clark stated hopefully.

"Yeah, like when? When the earth cracks open and time ticks backwards? I don't think so," Oliver said factually.

The door opened again and Helena stepped through it. Dinah stood close by Oliver as though she still felt Helena a threat to him. If she tried anything Dinah would be ready.

"Hey, thanks for coming," She said as she approached with a guilty expression, "I guess I need to eat a little crow, huh?"

Helena glanced at the three of them warily, "Is it too late to ask for an apology."

Dinah was tempted to say yes, but before she could say anything Oliver nudged her forcefully and Clark spoke up, "Apology accepted."

"Assuming you stop moon lighting for Lex," Dinah said sternly with a perceptive and unnerving stare.

"That won't be a problem…I'm hanging up my cape. I feel like I was a little out of my league. I should probably just stick to being the 'Enemy of the Mafia'" Helena said with disappointment.

"Now, wait…I may not like you very much, but you can't just quit," Dinah told her with a sigh.

"I can't?" She asked with an amused grin.

"No, see what you need is good training and I think I might be able to help," Dinah told her as she pulled a card out of her purse and handed to Helena.

"Call this number and ask for Barbara. She'd be happy to help you, um, adjust," Dinah said with a tiny piece of a smile.

"I don't know…"

"Quitting seems like a waste of a good costume to me," Oliver reassured her, "Besides we could always use another leaguer someday. Just make sure you choose your sides more carefully in the future."

Helena nodded, "So this Barbara woman will help me?"

"She'll help train you," Dinah told her seriously.

Helena took a deep breath and nodded, "I can deal with that."

* * *

_Okay, so theres the end of the episode "Siren", and now on to Oliver and Dinah's next adventure! _

_Returning to Star City…_

_Sorry this took so long…time got away from me._

_Enjoy!_


	12. Be Still

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Be Still

_**A brand new start,**_

_**Is all we need to mend these hearts,**_

_**Back to the beginning.**_

* * *

Dinah gazed out over Metropolis as they flew out, and sighed. She'd made it through yet another encounter with Lex Luthor. Maybe this one would put a halt on the nightmare flashbacks. She glanced over at Oliver as he slept in his seat across from her and smiled softly at him. She hadn't really noticed how close they had become until she boarded the plane. She finally had time to really sit and think about it. It was true that she was very protective of him, but that was natural after everything they had been through. He'd helped her face Lex and helped her find something useful to do. She reflected on the latest series of events. He'd saved her (with some help of course, but she'd heard from Helena that he'd been hatefully furious at the young Luthor). She thought about that article in the Inquisitor. He'd defended her. He'd been interviewed by Chloe and made it clear that the Metropolis tabloid would be receiving no interviews from him ever again. The Daily Planet had run it this morning.

There was no trying to deny that she and he were friends. In fact they were very close friends. It had happened without her realizing it, but she knew they would risk quite a bit to keep each other safe. Her cell phone blared the Kelly Clarkson song "How I Feel" and she scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Di," Bart's voice came over the line, "Are you guys on your way back?"

"Yep, we just took off from Metropolis," She told him brightly.

"So you'll be here in like a few hours?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes…Bart, headquarters is still standing isn't it?" She asked him with a parental tone.

"Oh, yeah, definitely, but…"

"What? What did you do?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything…it was all Gill Boy and the Tin Can!"

"Bart…"

"There are sardines stuck in the CD player…"

Dinah took a deep breath and counted down from five, "I swear you three are going to be the death of me."

"I didn't do anything! Victor bought a can sardines at the grocery store and AC started going off on him and then a couple of scuffles later they ended chopped up in AC's food, and then AC stuck some in Victor's underwear drawer and before any of us knew it they were jammed in the CD player," Bart explained defensively.

"You better be glad Oliver is asleep right now, and not interested in what we're talking about…"

"What _are_ you two talking about?" Oliver suddenly asked from beside her. Dinah jumped and stared at him in surprise.

"Um, nothing. Just a little mess that the guys have _already_ cleaned up and have left _zero_ trace of," She told him with a nervous smile before turning back to the phone, "_Right_, Bart?"

She quickly hung up after that.

"Sorry if my ring tone woke you," She apologized as she put it on silent and tucked it away.

"Nah, don't worry about it," He said casually as he angled himself to face her.

He went to speak but his cell phone rang before he could. It was his real life assistant.

"A charity ball? Yeah, I think I can find a date in time. It's not a problem, I'll call you back and let you know," He said as he hung up.

"So, Pretty Bird, you up for a charity ball?" He asked.

She grinned, "Why do you always assume I have nothing better to do than go with you to your last minute philanthropic obligations?"

"Because you don't," He smirked.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine, I'll go."

"Great I'll pick you up at 8," He said with a lop-sided smile.

"Dinner better be included, Green Bean," She told him with a smirk

* * *

Dinah gagged as she walked into head quarters, "Sick! Guys it smells like rotting fish in here!"

"We did give you fair warning," Bart told her.

"Please tell me you at least got it cleaned up? Oliver is outside, and if he comes in and finds…"

"Alright, thanks Bruce. See you tonight," Oliver said before hanging up his phone as he entered the room, "What the hell died in here?"

"Technically it was already dead," Victor said from where he was showering the room with Air Freshener.

"Yeah, and then he forced me to eat it," AC muttered bitterly.

"Please tell me you are not referring to anything human?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"No just sardines," Bart said with a shrug as he hopped over the back of the couch.

"Sardines?" Oliver asked incredulously, "I don't even want to know. Just get it cleaned up and smelling decent in here."

He turned to Dinah, "I'll be back at 8, and it is a formal ball. Do you have a gown?"

"Yeah, I think I've got a little something in the back of my closet," She said with a smile.

"Good, well I'm going to go get some sleep before tonight, and I suggest you do the same thing. See you later guys," Oliver said as he headed out the door.

"A ball?"

"He's picking you up at 8?"

"This dress in the back of your closet better be hot."

The guys chimed in after he left.

"Get those sardines OUT of the CD player," She said as she ignored them and immediately went back to her room.

* * *

Dinah stepped out of her room several hours later and was greeted by the overwhelming smell of tons and tons of potpourris. She coughed and sputtered as she made her way to the living room with her clutch in her right hand. It was 7:45 and she knew Oliver would be there at any moment. As she walked into the living room she heard a can of soda hit the floor and all chatter stopped. AC approached wordlessly and spun Dinah around before dipping her dramatically.

She laughed and smacked his shoulder, "Okay let me up now."

"If some rich eligible bachelor doesn't try to sweep you off your feet tonight I'll…I'll…"

"Eat a can of Sardines?" Victor asked with a smirk.

AC glared at him as he returned Dinah to an upright position.

"You did sort of walk into that one, you know," Dinah told him with a sympathetic smile.

"So you're the Jolly Green Giant's last minute date again, huh?" Victor asked.

"Looks like it," She told him.

"I'm surprised he's up for going to this ball thing after what happened with Lois," Bart said as he sheepishly picked up his soda can and super-sped around the room to clean it in half a second.

Dinah opened her mouth to respond, but the door opened before she could.

Oliver spotted her immediately and not just because she was the only woman in the room. She was wearing a black strapless dress with an empire waist and a second layer of sheer black fabric that ran from just below the empire line to the floor. Shimmering black beads decorated the upper portion of the dress and formed the shape of a spade. Her dark hair rested on her shoulders, and her makeup gave her face a mysterious smoldering quality. Oliver suddenly realized he was staring and turned away .

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Shall we go?"

"Of course," She said with a smile as she walked toward him. He offered his arm.

"Good night, guys," Oliver said as they both headed for the door.

"Try to stay _out_ of trouble tonight, please," Dinah told the guys sternly as they left.

"Yes, Ma'am," AC said with a wink as they watched the couple leave.

Oliver held the passenger door open for her as they loaded into one of his many sports cars.

"New Porsche?" She asked as he stood by the door.

"Not new…just haven't had a chance to drive it much," He told her with a grin before he closed the door and walked around to the other side.

He got in and took off at an alarming speed.

"Ever thought of not breaking the sound barrier?" She asked nervously.

"This from the woman who almost got us killed on that motorcycle two months ago," He said with a smirk.

"I did not almost get us killed," She scoffed.

"You drove into a train tunnel from the wrong end," He stated factually.

"There wasn't a train in it when I did that," She argued.

"You're right until we got half way through the tunnel and one decided to drive through it."

"Hey, we squeezed through and survived didn't we? Without me getting a scratch on that bike too by the way," She said with a playful argumentative glare.

"Yeah, well it wasn't without giving me a heart attack. I think from now on we'll ride two separate bikes," He said as he shook his head.

"Fine by me. I'd rather not ride with a wimp," She told him with a smug grin.

He chuckled at her, "Do you realize that you and I hardly ever have normal conversations?"

"Normal? Please, Green Bean, normal is over rated," She told him with a smile, "So what kind of charity is this ball supporting?"

"The Star City Youth Recreation Center," He said with a nod, "and by the way if you're ever bored at any point tonight then I apologize in advance."

She chuckled, "Apology accepted."

When they arrived she and Oliver stepped out of the car and were greeted with all kinds of paparazzi. Oliver came around and took her hand to lead her inside amongst all the flashing cameras. Oliver steadied her as her vision was readjusted and they stumbled through the doors.

"Dinah?" A familiar voice asked. Dinah turned at the sound and was shocked at what she saw.

"Selina?" She asked.

"In the flesh," The blonde said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Selina said with a smirk.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Oliver asked as his eyes appraised the woman in front of him.

"Yes, this is an old friend from Gotham Selina Kyle. Selena this is Oliver Queen," Dinah said with a smile as she introduced them.

"A friend from Gotham? What are you doing in Star City?" He asked with a charming Oliver Queen smile.

"I'm actually in town on business. I collect and sell antiquities and rare art and there's an auction at the Conference Center tomorrow afternoon that some of my clients are interested in," She said with a smile.

"How's that going for you by the way?" Dinah asked.

"Really really well, actually," She said with a secretive smile.

"I'll let you ladies catch up," Oliver said. Dinah noticed he had spotted someone over Selina's shoulder, "If you'll excuse me."

Dinah and Selina watched him go.

"He's hot," Selina said with a wink of approval, "Not to mention rich. Way to go, Di."

"Oh, no, Oliver and I are not like that. We're just friends," she told Selina.

"Sure you are," Selina said with a roll of her eyes.

"So, have you talked to Ted lately?" Dinah asked conversationally.

"Wildcat? No, not really, and I don't think I will any time soon," She said with a sigh.

"Why not?"

"He's sort of upset with me right now. You know the whole dad syndrome he has going for him? Well, he's decided to use that on me.He thinks that just because he trained me he has the right to tell me what to do," Selina scoffed.

"I don't understand-"

"Lance? Queen guilt you into coming to one of these things again?" A deep voice asked with a chuckle.

"I wasn't guilted you were guilted, Bruce. Probably by Alfred," Dinah said with a grin as she gave Bruce a quick hug.

"You know me too well," He said with a chuckle as he turned to Selina, "Ms. Kyle? I have to say I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm surprised to be here," She grinned, "But impossibly rich clients always seem to demand surprising things, don't they?"

He chuckled, "I suppose so."

A man suddenly appeared behind Dinah.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She turned and looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you would care to dance?" He asked her with a charming smile.

"I don't even know who you are," She told him with a suspicious smirk.

"That's easily fixable, I'm Rob Avery," He said as he kissed Dinah's hand.

"You're just full of charm aren't you?" She asked.

"I do try," He said with a laugh.

"Alright, well let's put that charm of yours to the test then," She said as she looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

Oliver approached Bruce and Selina as Dinah was being lead away.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"He said his name was Rob Avery," Selina said, "Other than his rugged good looks that's all I know about the guy."

"Avery, Avery…that sounds so familiar," Bruce said thoughtfully, "Where do I know that name from?"

"Avery Technology," Oliver muttered darkly, "His company constructs nearly half of the military's weapons, and from what I hear there might be some other deals with other countries going on under the table."

"That figures," Selina said with a bitter chuckle, "Dinah always did know how to pick 'em."

* * *

_That's all for now! This little Dinah/Ollie field trip isn't over though, lol._

_Enjoy!!_


	13. Yeah

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Yeah

**_I'll take it all on if you trust me._**

**_Don't hesitate, _**

**_Let it go, _**

**_Let me know, baby show me._**

**_I don't read minds, _**

**_But I'm trying my best to read yours._**

* * *

"Well, Mr. Avery, I assume you are a man of the trust fund sort?" Dinah asked her dancing partner with a smirk.

He grinned, "I do more work than Mr. Wayne or Mr. Queen put together if that's what you mean."

"And what kind of work do you do exactly?"

"My company has several military contracts," He told her.

"Of the confidential kind I suppose?"

"Is there any other kind?"

She chuckled, "No, I suppose not."

Rob cleared his throat, "So, you're Oliver Queen's date?"

"I prefer to be called Dinah, since that is my name," She told him with a grin.

"I mean I've seen you at these kind of events before, and you're always with him…are the two of you…involved?" He asked hesitantly.

She sighed in frustration, "No, why do people keep asking that?"

"Well, because A: every time I've seen you you've been with him and B: he's currently giving me a very intimidating glare," Rob informed her with a lopsided smile.

"Oh great…he's going to go into overprotective overdrive in 3…2…"

"May I cut in?" Came Oliver's barely restrained resentful tone.

"I suppose so," Rob told him, "I'll be waiting by the bar in case you would like to join me later, Dinah."

She chuckled, "I'll keep your offer in mind Mr. Avery."

Oliver took his place in the dance and glared at his back as he walked toward the bar.

"What are you doing?" He asked Dinah once Rob was out of earshot.

"Talking to a nice, respectful, handsome, and interesting man. Anything wrong with that?" She asked coyly.

"There wouldn't be if the Avery family wasn't just as corrupt as the Luthors," Oliver told her sternly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him curiously.

"Avery Technology is suspected to be selling our military's weapons to other countries. It might be best if you stay away from him. I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either," He told her.

"Oh, so now you're telling me what to do are you?" She asked with irritation.

Oliver growled, "No, I'm just giving you some advice."

"Really? Cause that almost sounded like an order…" She told him with a glare.

"Why are you always so difficult?"

"I'm merely giving back what you dish out, Mr. Queen," She told him with a condescending smirk.

"And I'm merely trying to warn you about a guy that's a major jerk, that's all," Oliver said in frustration.

"Fine, thanks for the warning but I think I'll make up my own mind about this one, Queeny," She told him with a stern expression.

"Yes because we all know how well that's worked for you in the past," Oliver muttered sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" She asked in outrage.

"What? You've said yourself that you don't have the best luck with the men in your life," He said defensively.

"Yes, **I** said that, but you're not allowed to comment on the men in my life given your history with women," She said as she rolled her eyes at him. People had started staring at the bickering couple.

Oliver glanced warily at their onlookers before guiding Dinah off the dance floor and into a secluded hallway. She snatched her arm out of his hand, "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of our audience. I'd rather not be on the front page of a tabloid tomorrow, thank you," He told her.

"Well, I'm going back in there. At least I can talk to Rob without arguing or being insulted," She told him in a huff.

"Oh, no you're not," Oliver said as she stepped in between Dinah and the doorway to the ballroom.

"Don't make me go Judo on your ass, Queeny," She said as she glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Go ahead, I can take it," He said with a provoking grin and a wink.

She hesitated and then sighed, "If I wasn't in this dress your tuxedoed butt would be on the ground right now."

"Trust me, Dinah, that guy would just cause more Drama than you need," Oliver informed her in a softer tone.

She sighed, "I know that. I knew his type from the moment we stepped out on that dance floor, but it never hurt a girl to flirt a little. He reminds me too much of my ex for me to actually consider dating him. I just hate that you feel the need to tell me what to do."

"I wasn't trying to tell you what to do…"

She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Okay, maybe I was just a little, but I was only trying to-"

"Help, I know." She told him with a small forgiving smile, "Try going about helping in a different tone next time, though."

"Hey, Di, you two done with your love-hate pow wow yet?" Selina asked as she stepped out into the hall, "Because I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I think we're done," Dinah said to Selina as she smiled at Oliver and left.

Oliver shook his head and sighed, "I don't think I will ever understand that woman."

* * *

"I've got a proposition for you, little birdy," Selina said with a mischievous grin.

"And that is?"

"A job."

"What kind of a job?" Dinah asked eagerly.

"Well, you see tonight they're loading in several ancient Egyptian artifacts at the Ancient History Museum, and I have this client that's a serious collector-"

"Um, I'm gonna stop you right there…what exactly can I do about this? The Museums not gonna let you purchase the artifacts-"

"I don't want to purchase them," Selina said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wait, Selina…you can't mean…_steal_ them?"

"Oh, please, what's the museum gonna do with them? They just sit there and collect dust…"

"Selina!" Dinah yelled in shock.

"What? Oh fine, just forget I said anything," Selina said in frustration.

"What in the world are you thinking?"

"Oh, don't you go all Ted Grant on me too. I'm already annoyed enough with him. I don't need you annoying me too," Selina said with an irritated sigh.

"Please tell me this is the first time you thought about something like this," Dinah said with a labored sigh.

"Don't be silly, of course it is," Selina said casually. "Listen, Di, this little reunion has been pleasant, but I need to get to bed. Early auction in the morning and everything."

"That better be the only reason you're leaving now, Kyle," Dinah said sternly.

"Girl Scout's honor, birdy. I promise," Selina said with a smile before she headed for the front entrance.

Dinah shook her head as she watched her go. She had a feeling Selina was going to get herself into major trouble.

* * *

"Hey, what did Selina want?" Oliver asked when he noticed Dinah walking up to him.

"Oh, just the usual girl talk," Dinah lied.

"Did she leave?" He asked.

"Yep, where's Bruce?"

"Um, Bruce left...with the cocktail waitress," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"I swear that man can't go to a single party with out participating in a random hook up," Dinah said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Bruce Wayne does have a reputation to protect," Oliver said with a smirk.

"Men," Dinah muttered darkly.

Oliver chuckled, "Shall we go? I think we've made an appropriate appearance."

Dinah nodded, "Sounds good. Man, I am starved."

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Sure, where?"

"I made a reservation at Les Poissons," Oliver said.

"Um, you made a reservation where?"

"Les Poissons, it's french restaurant," He told her with a grin.

"Um, yeah, you better order for me then because I know NOTHING about French food. Except that they eat calves brains and snails which you better not trick me into eating, Green Bean," Dinah told him as Oliver held out his arm for her to take.

"Me? Now why would I do that?" He asked innocently at her as she looped her arm around his.

"Because you find torturing me extremely funny," Dinah said with a playful glare.

"That's actually very true," Oliver grinned.

* * *

_Okay, I apologize that it's so short of an update...but it's something right? Bigger and more exciting things are on the way...things that might lead to the formation of a team with the initials B-O-P..._

_;)_

_angellwings_


	14. Can I Have a Kiss?

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Can I Have a Kiss?

**_Excuse me for this_**

**_I just want a kiss_**

**_I just want to know what it feels like to touch_**

**_Something so pure_**

* * *

They pulled up outside of the warehouse, and Oliver walked her to the door.

"Well, dinner was actually better than I thought it would be. French food isn't quite that bad," Dinah told him with smile.

"You'd be surprised how delicious-"

"Just don't tell me exactly what it was I ate. I'd prefer not to know," Dinah said as she quickly covered his mouth with her hand. He nodded and she removed her hand slowly, "Thank you."

"Tell the guys that Ted Grant's coming over at about 9 tomorrow morning for training," Oliver told her as they stopped in front of the door.

She nodded, "Got it."

"So, I hope you weren't too bored tonight," Oliver said with a grin.

"Ha, with you around there's no chance of me EVER being bored," Dinah told him with a grin.

"You know I could say the very same thing about you, Pretty Bird."

"It's not that you could say it…you DO say it," Dinah chuckled.

"Yes I do," He grinned as he rested an hand against the wall over her left shoulder, "But you had fun tonight?"

She smiled, "I did. I have to say though I had a lot more fun once we LEFT the Charity Ball."

"And I would have to agree with you," Oliver nodded. "I was extremely happy to be rid of Avery."

"It really bugged you that I was flirting with him, didn't it?" She asked him playfully.

"He's not a good guy, Dinah," Oliver said seriously.

"I've learned that very few of the rich and powerful actually are," Dinah said with a sigh. "Excluding present company, of course."

"And Bruce," Oliver said.

She nodded, "Well, duh."

Dinah was suddenly very uncomfortable with their arrangement. Somehow throughout their conversation Oliver's face had gotten closer to hers than it had been. It could be because he was leaning against the wall behind her back, but either way she had just noticed how close their proximities to each other were. That's when Oliver leaned in. The move was so sudden that Dinah had no other choice but to respond. It was like an automatic reaction to lips touching hers. It was nice too. After a few seconds she felt herself sink into it. For some unknown reason kissing Oliver Queen felt very natural to her.

And then she realized what was happening.

She was kissing an unavailable man AGAIN. Dinah brought her hands up to Oliver's shoulders and pulled away.

"What was that?" She asked him immediately.

"That was what most people call a kiss," He told her with a grin.

"Oliver, that was not a good idea," She told him with a sigh.

"Ouch, that hurt," Oliver said as he backed away.

"That's not what I meant. I mean this kiss itself was very good, but we can't," She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you JUST ended things with Lois, Ollie. You have to see why this is a bad idea," Dinah told him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I know. But the kiss itself?"

"It was a very very good kiss, Oliver. Just try to do that when you're NOT on the rebound, okay?" Dinah asked him as she avoided his gaze and pulled out her keys.

"I'm sorry, Dinah. I just didn't think. I mean that dress…and well…you…it was too tempting to resist," Oliver told her softly.

"It's okay, really, I'm fine," She told him as she opened the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Green Bean."

"Good night, Pretty Bird," He said as he watched her step inside and close the door.

* * *

_I'm slowly but surely going to be leading up to the famous B.O.P. team so be prepared. I've decided to lead up to that and then go into the Smallville Season 8 Premiere "Odyssey" which we all know by now that Black Canary will be a part of._

_Enjoy!_

_Angellwings_


	15. Hear Me

_So, that last chapter ended the "My December" portion of Pretty Bird, and now we enter the "Breakaway" portion of Pretty Bird._

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Hear Me

**_I'm lost inside the crowd_**

**_It's getting loud_**

**_I need you see _**

**_I'm screaming for you to please_**

**_Hear me_**

* * *

Dinah closed the door behind her, and leaned against it with her eyes shut tight.

Why did that always happen to her? Why did the men who were on the rebound always kiss her? It was going to be very hard to forget that kiss, but she was going to have to. There was no other choice.

"Dinah?" A.C. asked her worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ace, I'm fine." She said with a small smile.

That's when she noticed all three of the guys were gathered in the living room with somber expressions on their faces.

She glanced at them warily, "What's wrong?"

Bart and A.C. looked away, but Victor spoke up.

"Bruce's butler-"

"Alfred," Dinah clarified.

"Alfred called," Victor said as he second guessed whether he should continue. "Barbara was shot tonight."

Dinah froze and felt a icy chill run through her, "What?"

"From what we can tell Bruce is on the case right now," Victor continued.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Dinah asked as she made her way to the couch and sat down.

"No one knows for sure, but Alfred was certain it was the Joker," AC informed her sadly.

Dinah stood up and suddenly left the room. The guys stared after her in confusion.

"Dinah?" Came another voice as the guys heard the door open. Oliver stepped into the living room, took one look at the guys, and knew they had heard. "I just got a call from Alfred."

"We just told Dinah," Bart told him, "And she bolted."

Oliver nodded and headed back toward her room, "Dinah?"

Suddenly her door burst open and Dinah came marching briskly out with a duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"To Gotham," She stated plainly. "If Babs is hurt then I'm gonna be there for her. "

"Okay," Oliver said thoughtfully, "then take my plane."

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Take my plane. You'll get there faster," Oliver stated again. "Come on I'll drive you."

"Thank you," She told him with a small smile.

"No problem, Pretty Bird," He said with a small smile in return. "Just promise me not to try any heroic stuff while you're there, huh?"

She sighed and then nodded, "Promise."

"Good, let's go," He said as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her out of the building and to his car. He had gotten the call on the way back to his place, and immediately turned around to let Dinah know.

* * *

Dinah made her way to the hospital first thing and found Dick waiting outside of Barbara's room.

"Dick!" She cried as she hugged him, "How is she?"

"Unconscious, and that's all I know. The doctors won't tell me a thing. They're only going to talk to the Commissioner," He said in frustration.

"What happened? Do you know?" She asked him.

"The Joker had some sort of plan to drive the Commissioner insane, and Barbara was a part of it," He said angrily.

"Bats found the Joker and the Commissioner," Came a new voice in a whisper. Dinah's head whipped around to see Helena Bertinelli suddenly standing with them.

"What are you doing here?" Dinah asked sternly.

"I took your advice and called up Babs for help. She's been showing me the ropes," Helena said.

"Wait, Bats found the Joker and the Commissioner, together? You mean Joker kidnapped the Commissioner?" Dick asked Helena.

"Apparently, I just happened to hear something about it on my police scanner on the way over," Helena said.

"You have a police scanner?" Dinah asked with an impressed expression.

"Yep, don't you?" She asked.

"No, I've got a Chloe," Dinah answered with a small grin.

"Chloe? As in the Boy Scout's side kick?"

"That's the one. Best Hacker you've ever seen," Dinah said.

"I don't know, Babs has gotten pretty good at that stuff too," Dick said with a wistful grin.

"Really?" Dinah asked curiously.

He nodded, "She just recently started getting into it though. We've busted several smuggling operations because of that new skill of her's too."

Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked Commissioner Gordon. He tried to make his way toward his daughter's room, but was stopped by a few doctors that insisted he come with them and have his own injuries looked at. After a bit of an argument he agreed and followed a doctor into an examination room.

In a few minutes they would find out exactly what Barbara's condition was, and none of them knew if they really wanted to know. It could change everything.

* * *

_Another short one for right now with a bit of cliff hanger. I should warn you that the next chapter begins with a time jump. I don't think it will be too confusing, but I just wanted to prepare you._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	16. Where is Your Heart?

_**A/N:**__ to answer some questions that I received. No Jim does not know that Babs is Batgirl. She was shot as Barbara Gordon not as Batgirl so her dear old daddy has no clue that his little girl is a costumed vigilante. Hope that helps clear up some things, guys! And thanks for the questions! And the reviews too, lol!_

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Where is Your Heart?

_**It seems so much is left unsaid**_

_**So much is left unsaid**_

_**But you can say anything**_

_**Oh, anytime you need**_

_**Baby, it's just you and me**_

* * *

"So how's Barbara?" The voice over the phone asked.

"I don't know it's hard to tell. She's adjusting to her wheel chair pretty well I think," Dinah said with a sigh, "I mean I_ think_ she's okay. That break up with Dick certainly set her back a little bit, but she's seems okay."

"But I thought you said she's gone most days for several hours and no one knows where she goes, didn't you tell me that?"

"I know I told you that, Ollie, and it's true, but since she's started disappearing she's been much happier," Dinah said in confusion. "So whatever it is she's doing…she's enjoying it. I mean she's happier than I've seen her during the entire two months I've been here."

"Speaking of…when exactly are you coming home?" He asked

"Home?" She asked with a grin.

He cleared his throat nervously, "I mean-"

"I know what you meant, Oliver," She chuckled. "And to answer your question…I have no idea."

"Well, you're missed, Pretty Bird," Oliver told her softly.

She smiled, "Good to know, how are the boys?"

"At each other's throats without you around," He chuckled. "Teds had to smack some heads together during a few training sessions."

"Well, you just tell them to get along or I'LL smack their heads together when I get back," She told him playfully.

"I will certainly do that."

"How are things in Star City?" Dinah asked.

"Pretty calm, although, there is this new criminal roaming around. The police are calling him Merlyn," Oliver told her.

"Merlyn, huh? Is he some kind of wannabe magician?"

"No, strangely enough, he's big into archery."

"What? You mean a villain stole your trademark? You must be mighty miffed, Green Bean," Dinah said with a chuckle.

"You're not kidding, but he's just kind of vanished. There's no trace of him anywhere anymore."

Suddenly there was a beep on the other line.

"Oh, hold on, Ollie, I've got a beep," She said as she quickly switched over, "Hello?"

"Hey, Di, I need you come down here," Came Babs voice over the phone.

"Come where?" She asked warily.

"The Gotham Clock Tower," She answered quickly, "Hurry and it might be a good idea to come as Canary."

"Um, okay. Wait, Babs-"

She was too late. The line was already dead. She sighed and switched back over.

"Hey, Ollie, I have to go. I just got an urgent call from Babs. She wants me to meet her somewhere." Dinah said thoughtfully.

"Urgent?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have no idea what's going on, but it sounded like I should get down there," She sighed.

"Okay, keep me updated, Blondie," He said good naturedly as they both hung up.

After she hung up she quickly got dressed in the bustier, fishnets, boots, and jacket. She also pulled her hair back and slipped on the wig. She quickly exited through the fire escape of Barbara's apartment.

* * *

She made it to the top of the tower.

"Hello?" She called as she stepped inside.

"I'm over here, Di," Came Barbara's voice from the middle of the tower.

Dinah stepped into a space in the middle of the tower that was covered with desks and monitors and all kinds of equipment. She spotted Barbara sitting in the middle of all of them in her chair.

"Oracle," A deep voice said through one of the speakers sitting on top of the desk.

"I'm here. I need that info on the boats scheduled to come in tonight," Said the voice again.

"Right, Batman, I'm sending it to the Batmobile's computer right now," She responded.

Dinah noticed her voice was slightly distorted, and there was a strange looking face on the monitor that's lips moved in sync with Barbara's.

"Babs?" Dinah asked in shock.

She smiled brightly at her, "It's Oracle now."

"Oracle?"

"New code name. I'm now the information queen of the vigilante world," She informed her friend.

"Wow…I'm impressed," Dinah told her with wide eyes.

"Thank you, but I actually have some info I thought you would want," She told her as she switched her focus.

"And this info is?"

"It has to do with your buddies in Star City," Barbara said, "They're being targeted by a group of assassins."

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?"

"I caught a wire transfer, and an e-mail written in some sort of code. It clearly targeted your boys. The only things I got from it were Green Arrow, Impulse, Merlyn, Assassins, dead. None of those words spell anything good for your guys."

"Oliver mentioned something about some new criminal named Merlyn. Are you telling me this guy is an assassin who's after the League?" Dinah asked in worry.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I'm also telling you to get back there as quickly as you can," Barbara said urgently.

"Right, right…okay. Um, do you think Bruce would mind if I borrowed his plane?" Dinah asked with a gulp.

"I doubt he would, He's got like three of them," Barbara said with a laugh.

"Okay, thank you…Oracle," She told her friend with a wink, "I'm gonna go swipe a plane from Bruce and head…home."

"Home?" Barbara asked her with a knowing grin.

She shrugged, "That's what it is…no use denying it."

"Yeah, but is it the place…or the people?" Barbara asked suspiciously.

"I know what you're going to say…and no," Dinah told her with a glare.

"Good. He's not the kind of guy that follows through with things, Di. I'm telling you that man's relationships end in nothing but pain," Barbara said adamantly.

"So you've said, but it doesn't matter because nothing's going to happen. Nothing can happen. He's in a rebound one-night stand phase right now from what I've heard," Dinah responded with a sigh. "Anyway, I'd better get back there before this Merlyn guy murders his playboy ass."

"Good luck, Canary," Oracle told her as she watched the woman head out the tower window.

* * *

She'd had just enough time to call A.C. and have him meet her at the airport. She stepped out of the plane with her duffel bag full of Canary Gear and headed straight for her team mate.

"Hi," He said happily as he gave her a tight hug.

She hugged him back and laughed, "It's good to be home, Ace."

"It's good to have you home, Di," He said. "You're luggage is already in the car."

"Good, we need to get to the base and fast," Dinah said urgently as they headed for A.C.'s car.

"What's going on?"

"You guys are being hunted," She told him simply as they reached the airport's exit.

"Hunted? By who?" He asked as held the car door open for her.

"That new guy Merlyn," She said.

"Merlyn? But we haven't heard anything from him in weeks…"

"Exactly why you should be worried. He's planning something big," Dinah said with a sigh before A.C. closed her door and came around to the other side. "He's a member of some sort of group of Assassins."

"Then I'd say we need to find Oliver and fast," A.C. said as he stomped on the gas and peeled out of the airport parking lot.

* * *

By the time they were almost at the base it was very dark. As they passed the block before the base both of them heard what sounded like distressed cries coming from somewhere in the vicinity. Dinah crawled into A.C.'s back seat.

"If you even ATTEMPT to look back here, I will kill you. Got it?"

"Are you changing?" He asked in shock.

"Yes I am. I'm going to check out what those noises were," She said as she changed extremely quickly. Once she changed A.C. stopped the car and she hopped out. "Go back and let the other's know what's going on."

"Will do," A.C. said as he once again sped off.

Dinah quickly found the source of the noise. There was a man dressed in black leather harassing a woman. She quickly moved forward and swipe her leg across the man's calves causing him to fall backwards. Dinah moved to help the woman up, but was surprised to see the woman hop up in an acrobatic manner.

That's when she knew something was wrong. This was a trap.

The woman was clearly Asian and wore a long black coat with a red lining, a red and gold top, with black legging and boots. She carried no weapons which could only mean she meant to fight her hand to hand.

The woman looked Dinah over and grinned. The man stood and groaned.

"Go find the others, Merlyn, I shall take care of the Canary," She commanded.

Dinah immediately glared at the both of them. Merlyn chuckled evilly and did as he was told despite the fact that he seemed to want to stay and be a part of the fight.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't know you would be coming? It's why they sent me. To keep you from interfering with Merlyn's task. Come, little bird, show me what you can do," The woman taunted.

"Don't mind if I do," Dinah said as she took her stance against this new enemy.

"I should tell you that none have ever defeated the Lady Shiva," She smirked.

"And I suppose you're this Lady Shiva?"

The woman nodded.

"Well, Shiva, you've yet to fight me," Dinah said with a confident grin, "So…bring it."

_Okay, so yet another update. This one is longer than the last two…and I hope you enjoyed it._

_angellwings_


	17. You Found Me

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: You Found Me

_**No going back**_

_**I'm fading out**_

_**All that has faded me within**_

* * *

A.C. burst through the door and into the training area where Oliver, Victor, Bart, and Ted were currently working.

"Guys, we gotta move out now," A.C. told them immediately.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked him.

"I just came back from picking up Dinah," he told them.

Victor grinned at him, "Uh, you seem to be missing something then."

"This is why I'm saying we need to suit up and head out. She went to check out a disturbance we heard on the way over, but she also has some info on this Merlyn guy. She says he's a member of some assassin's group and that he's out to get us," A.C. told them.

"Wait, I just talked to her earlier this evening," Oliver said in confusion.

"She told me she found the information and then hijacked one of Bruce's planes to get here as fast as she could."

"Where did you let her off?" Bart asked.

"About a block away," A.C. said as he immediately moved toward his locker.

"I'm on it," Bart said as he vanished and breeze blew open and then shut his locker door before rushing out the door leaving nothing but a red blur in it's wake.

"So much for this city being peaceful," Oliver said with a sigh as he quickly began to suit up.

* * *

Dinah felt a kick slam across her face and stumbled backward. She brought a hand up to the side of her face that was kicked and realized her nose and mouth were bleeding.

"Damn, I'm impressed," Dinah said honestly as she launched a spin kick in Shiva's direction and connected with the woman's chest. The woman slammed into a nearby dumpster and then stood back up.

"You're not bad either," The woman admitted as she attempted to swipe her leg across Canary's legs. Canary jumped up to avoid it and swiftly connected a punch with the woman's jaw. Canary jumped upward and grabbed the underneath of a fire escape, and swung forward to kick the woman back into the dumpster once again. Her feet had connected with Shiva's chin causing her lip to bleed.

"You know, you may be the very first person to cause me to bleed in a fight," Shiva said as she stood and kicked Canary across the chest and then swiping her leg across Canary's legs immediately after. Dinah landed against the ground extremely hard causing the wind to be knocked out of her momentarily. Shiva waited for Dinah to regain her breath and stand, but both were surprised to find themselves surrounded by several men dressed like ninjas once Dinah did stand. Merlyn appeared from the back of the group and pointed at Dinah.

"Take her down," He commanded them.

"Merlyn, this was not the deal!" Shouted Shiva. "There is no honor in this!"

"Honor makes you weak, Shiva. Besides I could care less about the girl. I just want to get my hands on Green Arrow. I thought kidnapping that kid he calls Impulse would be the best course of action, but I think she'll be better bait, don't you?" He asked with a wicked grin.

Dinah glared at these ninjas as they approached. She knew there were too many of them for her to take on her own, but she was definitely going to try. In a flurry of kicks and punches Dinah took down a few of them, but it wasn't enough and pretty soon her arms were being held back by two of them. That's when they began taking turns punching her in various places. Most of them chose either her stomach or her face. Suddenly a red blur took down several of the men in front of her. Dinah took advantage of the distraction and pulled both her arms toward her as hard as she could causing the two men holding her to collide into each other and fall to the ground unconscious. Dinah groaned in pain and worked very hard to keep herself upright. She really felt like slumping to the ground and passing out, but she couldn't do that…at least not now.

"Damn, Di. You look like hell," Bart told her honestly.

She winced and chuckled, "Thanks, kid."

"The rest are on their way," Bart told her as they both continued to fight the Ninjas. Bart was doing much better than Dinah. Dinah was throwing as many punches as she could, and just trying to keep herself from feeling too much of her own pain.

"Are you okay, Di?" Bart asked in worry as he watched her fight.

"Not really," She answered honestly as one of Shiva and Merlin's goons punched her already bruised stomach. She let out a painful cry, "That's it. I've had about enough of these guys."

She took a deep breath and let out the loudest scream she could muster. Everyone standing in the Alley, except for Bart who had sped around behind her, was knocked backward out of the alley and into the 

street. The fire escape shook back and forth while Merlyn and Lady Shiva fought to keep their balance from where they now stood on top of the building.

Out of nowhere an arrow was suddenly launched at Merlyn. He quickly dodged it and fired his own arrow in return.

"You missed," Came Oliver's distorted voice.

"So did you," Merlyn said with a glare.

"At least mine was close," Oliver told him with a cocky grin.

The Ninjas were back up and Dinah could see Victor and A.C. fighting them. Bart sped off to fight them as well. Dinah looked up to the ledge where Merlyn and Shiva were standing and realized that one more scream would cause that ledge to crumble and cause both of them to fall. Dinah took in a deep breath again, but before she could get out the scream an arrow punctured her shoulder. Dinah cried out in pain and leaned against the nearest wall. She heard Oliver call her code name out worriedly.

"I don't think so, girly," Merlyn said coldly.

Dinah didn't waste any time trying again. She took in a deep breath and screamed with all the energy she had left. Merlyn and Shiva felt the ledge give way beneath them and they both fell into the alley and were buried by a small amount of rubble. Oliver quickly climbed down the fire escape and into the alley.

Oliver's breath caught in his throat at the site of Dinah. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before. Her costume was torn. The jacket was pretty much in pieces as were her fishnets. She was bloody and bruised all over and had a black arrow protruding from her right shoulder. He could tell she was using that wall to support all of her weight. He winced when he saw her reach up to pull the arrow out of her shoulder.

"Dinah, I wouldn't-" He started to protest, but she did it anyway. He could see what was happening. Dinah was about to crash. She was using all of her energy to try and keep from passing out, but it was going to happen. Oliver reached her just as her body began to slump downward, "I've got you, Pretty Bird, lets get you home."

He lifted Dinah up and raced off back toward the base. He could see the others finishing up with the army of ninjas. They had managed to tie all of them together in one large group. The police would be there soon, and Merlyn and Shiva would be in their custody.

* * *

Dinah's eyes fluttered open to the sight of her Uncle Ted dressing the wound on her shoulder. She could feel the massive goose egg on her cheek as it throbbed and swelled and she could tell she had another smaller knot on her chin just below her lip. She could feel the bandage that covered her nose as well. Apparently it was broken. She moved to sit up but Ted's large hand kept her from moving.

"I wouldn't do that just now if I were you. You've got a few cracked ribs," he told her. "Let me finish with your shoulder and then I help you sit up."

She sighed, "Yes sir."

He smiled at her in a fatherly manner, "You did good, kid."

"It doesn't feel that way," She muttered.

He chuckled, "I'm sure it doesn't, but I just wanted you to know that you did."

"Thanks, Uncle Ted," She said half-heartedly.

"Hey, from what I've heard you took the beating of a lifetime and kept on going. So, whether you believe it or not…ya did good," He told her again in a determined tone.

She smiled weakly at him in return.

"There, all done with your shoulder. Can you move it? Or should we put it in a sling?" He asked her. She rotated her shoulder and wiggled it to see.

"I can move it. I mean it is a little sore, but nothing too major," She told him.

"Then we'll leave it out of a sling, but if it starts to bother you-"

"If it starts to bother me I promise I will come and get a sling," She told him with a grin.

"Good," He chuckled. "Now let's get you out there to see these guys. That way they'll stop bugging me to come in."

She chuckled, "Have they been a real pain?"

"Aren't they always?" He asked her with an arched eyebrow and a smirk as he helped her to slowly sit up. She winced as he helped her move from sitting to standing.

The minute the door opened Bart bombarded her with a hug.

"Bart, the shoulder, watch the shoulder," She said with a wince as he hugged him in return.

"Oh, right, sorry," He said as he pulled away. A.C. walked over and gave her a gentle hug, and Victor gave her a small hug. Victor and Oliver were the only two guys she didn't really hug. Oliver nodded in her direction and smiled.

"Glad to see your okay," He said with a nervous gulp.

"So, what happened? Did the police find the bad guys?" She asked the group.

"They found the Ninja Army dudes," Bart said.

"But they didn't find Merlyn and that chick," A.C. finished for him.

"I don't think they'll be back for a while though. They severely underestimated us," Victor said with a grin.

Dinah looked over the guys and saw that they were banged up as well. The group was littered with black eyes and bandages. A.C. seemed to have only a few less bruises and bumps than she did. Bart had a fat lip and a black and blue bump on his forehead, and Victor had his arm wrapped. She knew it was the arm where most of his wiring was so he was probably waiting for a new skin graft to put over his arm. She couldn't really see anything on Oliver but she could see that his shirt bulged a little on his upper right arm. She had a feeling Merlyn's arrow came a little closer to him than Oliver let them all believe.

"Oh, a messenger from Wayne Enterprises sent this over for you," Oliver said as picked a package up off of the counter and handed it to her. She opened it and found a small round earpiece that had that strange face Dinah had seen Barbara using to speak for her on those monitors in the clocktower engraved on it. There was a note in the package in the shape of that face as well. There was a message printed on the note.

_"Oracle at your service."_

Dinah grinned and pocketed the note and the ear piece. She had a feeling Barbara's new alias would come in very handy.

* * *

_Ta da! Yay! Theres another update! Woo hoo! I tell you what sick days do wonders for fanfiction…_

_angellwings_


	18. Addicted

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Addicted

**_I'm addicted to you_**

**_It's like I can't think,_**

**_Without you interrupting me,_**

**_In my thoughts,_**

**_In my dreams._**

* * *

"So you're not going to tell us what was in that package?" Bart asked Dinah as they gathered snacks from the kitchen.

"Why would I tell you? Was the package addressed to the group? No, it was addressed to me," Dinah said with an exasperated sigh. Bart had been trying to figure out what it was the Dinah had gotten, and Dinah didn't really care if he knew or not she just really enjoyed torturing him.

Oliver chuckled at them from his spot at the counter, and shook his head at Dinah.

"You do enjoy making the kid suffer," He told her with a smirk.

"This 'kid' can still hear you, you know," Bart said in annoyance.

"Everyone needs someone to hassle them," Dinah told him.

"Oh yeah, and who hassles you?" Oliver asked.

"Why you, of course. Who else?" She said with a grin as she stuffed another bag of chips into Bart's arms.

The doorbell rang and A.C. stood up and went to answer it.

"Hey, Di! Somebody sent you flowers." He called as he came back to the kitchen carrying a large arrangement of roses.

"Somebody sent me what?" She asked in shock as she walked toward the arrangement. A.C. set it down on the kitchen table.

"Flowers. You know they grow outdoors. They're pretty and some people enjoy the smell," A.C. told her with a smirk. Dinah gave him a mock glare.

"Shut up," She said as she rolled her eyes and searched the arrangement for a card. "There's no card. Who in world would be sending me flowers?"

"I haven't seen roses this beautiful since…," She smiled and caressed a few of the flowers.

"Since when?" Oliver asked with a soft smile.

Sadness flashed across her eyes before she smiled again, "It's not important."

"It seems like it is to you," Oliver said curiously.

She sighed and smiled wistfully, "My mother ran a florists shop. I used to help her out after school. Roses were her favorite and she always had a ton of them in stock."

Oliver watched her stare at the flowers in awe for a few minutes. Victor noticed he had a strange look of pride on his face, and began to wonder exactly what was going on. Oliver noticed Victor's suspicious glance and quickly took on a blank expression.

"Who do you think sent them?" Bart asked.

"I don't know, but this is a lot of roses. It had to be expensive," Dinah said as her eyes stayed on the flowers.

Victor once again glanced at Oliver with suspicion. Oliver shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Maybe it's a stalker," Oliver said gruffly.

Dinah glanced at him strangely, "Yes, because I have so many of those."

"Maybe it's that guy Avery. I mean like you said they had to be expensive not just any guy could afford those," Victor said as he watched Oliver for a reaction.

"I guess so, but why wouldn't he attach a card? And where would he get our address?" Dinah asked in confusion.

"He's super rich right? He probably has guys that can get that information for him," Bart offered. Victor grinned slightly when he noticed Oliver tensing up.

Dinah sighed, "Maybe but I doubt it. I met him two months ago, and I got the impression Avery moves faster than that. I think if he wanted to send me flowers he would have done so much sooner. I think I'm gonna go call Chloe."

Dinah carefully picked up the arrangement and took it with her as she headed back to her room.

"Alright, Smirky, what's up with you?" Victor asked once Dinah was out of earshot.

"Nothing's up," Oliver replied casually.

"I know you bought her those flowers, Man," Victor said with a critical glare.

"I didn't," Oliver said as he avoided Victor's glare. Oliver's shoulders sagged and he sighed, "Okay, so maybe I did, but it's not what you think."

"Then what is it, dude? Because of you think you're going to add Dinah to that gallery of girls you've had marching in and out of your place then-"

Oliver glared at A.C. and interrupted him, "Do you really think I would do that?"

"Just had to make sure, bro," A.C. said sternly.

"Look, I just wanted to do something nice to welcome her back, but I knew if she knew they were from me she would read something into it," He explained.

"That must mean that there is something TO read," Bart smirked.

Oliver sighed, "There's nothing to read."

"I don't know. Maybe there is. Think about it. How often did you talk to her while she was in Gotham?" Victor asked.

Oliver's brow furrowed as he thought about it, "Just…a couple of times a week."

The other three men all gave him pointed looks.

"Uh huh, absolutely nothing to read there," A.C. said sarcastically.

"There's nothing to read in those lingering looks you two exchange either," Victor grinned.

"Or, you know, in that kiss after the Charity Ball a couple of months ago," Bart said smugly.

Oliver glared at him, "How do you know about that?"

"Uh…"

"Hey Chloe, you are never going to believe what I just got," Dinah said as she walked back into the living room, grabbed her soda, and left once again. The guys watched her go and then looked expectantly at Oliver.

He sighed, "Okay, there _might_ be something to read."

* * *

"They're so beautiful," Dinah said happily as she stared at the roses.

"Don't get me wrong, Di, I love flowers as much as the next girl, but why are you so enamored with them?" Chloe asked over the line.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten flowers? Or had an address where people _could_ send me flowers?" Dinah said. "And besides that…they remind me of my mom."

"Your mom the florist-slash-crime fighting vigilante?"

"That's the one. We lived in an apartment above the shop. Dad's office was above the shop too. She made sure there were fresh flowers on his desk and on our kitchen table every morning," Dinah reminisced.

"Sounds picture perfect," Chloe said sweetly.

"It was for a while," Dinah said wistfully. "Which is why I have a weakness for flowers."

Chloe laughed, "That much I get. Who do you think sent them?"

"Well, somebody with a big wallet. I mean its all roses."

"That Avery guy you told me about?"

"That's what the guys thought, but I think he would have acted faster than this," Dinah told her.

"Your friendly millionaire guardian, Bruce Wayne?"

"Definitely not. No way," Dinah answered simply.

"Oliver?"

Dinah's brow furrowed, "That might be possible…"

"Why do I sense you haven't told me something?" Chloe asked. "I mean I know you and Oliver are protective of each other, but why would he send you flowers?"

"We sort of...kissed."

"What?" Chloe asked in shock.

"After the ball a couple months back."

"But that ball happened the DAY he and Lois broke up…again," Chloe said.

"I know. That's why I stopped it. I'm not going to the rebound girl ever again," Dinah said firmly.

"What about now though? It's been a couple of months right? So what if the flowers are from him?"

"Chlo," Dinah sighed.

"What? It's a reasonable question. If those flowers were from Oliver what would you want?"

"Well, Babs and I have talked about this and she made-"

Dinah stopped talking when she heard Chloe make a sound that was a mix between a scoff and a chuckle.

"What?" Dinah asked.

"I'm sorry, but do you really think you could get an objective opinion about Oliver from _Barbara?_ Let me guess she told you that _if_ you tried anything with Oliver you would end up wasting your life waiting for him to commit, right?" Chloe guessed.

"And you don't think I would?"

"I'm not saying he's going to magically commit to the perfect relationship, but I don't believe he's the cad Barbara thinks he is," Chloe said in Oliver's defense.

"I can't, Chloe. What about the team? What happens to the team if things _don't_ work out for us?"

Chloe sighed, "Well, of course, it wouldn't be good but the guys could handle it. The League's not going to fall apart, Di."

"Oliver and I have slowly built up-"

"Loads of sexual tension," Chloe said as she interrupted Dinah.

"I was _going_ to say we have slowly built up a friendship." Dinah sighed.

"I know, but you can't deny that there is _something_ happening between the two of you," Chloe argued.

"No, I guess I can't, but that doesn't mean I have to _do_ anything about it," Dinah sighed.

"Dinah-"

"Look, Chloe, we're getting a little carried away here. They're probably not even from Oliver."

"Is that your way of telling me to drop the subject?" Chloe asked, but continued when Dinah didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"So, what are you going to do about it, bro?" A.C. asked Oliver.

"I don't know…Dinah probably thinks-"

"That you're a playboy rich kid? You kind of _are_ one, dude," Bart told him bluntly.

"Thanks, man," Oliver said with heavy sarcasm. "I guess I'll just have to find a way to show her that I'm not what she thinks."

"Good luck, Boss. You'll need it," Victor said with a shake of his head.

"Again, thanks for the votes of confidence," Oliver said sarcastically.

* * *

As Dinah hung up with Chloe there was a knock on her door, and she opened it to find Oliver standing there, "Well, hi there, Green Bean. What do you need?"

He cleared his throat nervously, "Just wanted to check and see how you liked the…flowers."

"They're from you?" She asked.

"Sort of a 'Welcome back to the team' gesture," He told her.

"Oliver I never left the team," She told him with a sigh.

"You kind of did, I mean you weren't here, were you?"

"If you needed me I would have come back to help. As a matter of fact I think that's what I did," She said in a biting tone.

"Whoa, Pretty Bird," Oliver said as he held up his hands in surrender, "I wasn't trying to say anything other than glad to have you back. Promise."

"It sounded like a jab to me. I mean I rushed all the way back here to make sure _you_...guys- you guys…were okay. I was shot with a freakin' arrow for crying out loud…"

Oliver grinned while she rambled and made a mental note of her slip. He slowly edged his way closer to her as she began to pace.

"Obviously, you guys need me around here to keep your sorry asses out of trouble! But somehow keeping four heroic asses _out_ of trouble keeps mine _in_ trouble! And you!" She yelled as she pointed a finger at Oliver. "You're the worst one!"

"Me?" He asked with an innocent look and a smirk.

"Yes, oh King of the Tabloids, you and those various stick figures you've been seeing. I mean do you _have_ to see a different woman every night? The whole world knows you're attractive. You don't have to flaunt it, you know?"

Now she was noticing him coming closer to her. Oliver knew what she was doing. When Dinah was nervous or frazzled she tended to rant and ramble.

"The whole world, huh? Does that include you?" Oliver asked cheekily.

"I, uh…that's not the point!"

"Oh really? Sounded like the point to me," He said as he stood merely centimeters away from her, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous of those 'stick figures' I take out."

She scoffed, "Fat chance of that, Green Be-"

And suddenly Oliver was kissing her. This wasn't what he intended to happen. He'd simply come to tell her about the flowers and say goodnight. He'd always found Dinah's ramblings entertaining, but the idea that it was him who threw her off balance just made the rambling that much more adorable. He couldn't resist. This wasn't what Dinah had intended either. She had hoped her rambling would put him on the defense and cause one of their arguments. She was hoping it would make him leave sooner, but somehow it had the opposite effect. She was still reeling from his confession that it was him that sent her the flowers, and now he was kissing her…again. There was one thing about this kiss that was painfully obvious.

This was no rebound kiss.

This revelation had Dinah thrilled and terrified at the same time. Part of her wanted to just sink in to the kiss and the other part of her wanted to push him away before she got in too deep. Finally she just couldn't help it anymore and her arm slowly slid up his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. Her right hand even made its way to his hair. She couldn't help but pull him closer to her.

* * *

_And that's all for this update…stay tuned! _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	19. Beautiful Disaster

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Beautiful Disaster_

_**Oh and I don't know,  
I don't know what he's after,  
But he's so beautiful.  
He's such a beautiful disaster.  
And if I could hold on,  
Through the tears and the laughter,  
Would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?**_

* * *

A large bang sounded from near the door, and as he and Dinah pulled apart he saw a flash of red leave the room.

"Bart!" He half growled as he jogged forward and shut the door. Oliver turned back around and grinned at the sight that greeted him. Dinah's face was flushed, her lips were slightly swollen, and her hair was displaced a little, but the look on her face worried him.

"Dinah?"

"Oliver-"

"Don't say you can't do this," He interrupted with a sigh.

"I just need to think about it. This is a big line we're about to cross," Dinah told him.

"it's not that big of a line," He told her.

"Yes it is. Especially since we're working together," She sighed. "I just need some time to think about it. That's all. Do you think you can give me that?"

"I don't like it, but yes I can give you that," He said reluctantly.

She gave him a soft smile, "Thank you."

He nodded and slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

"So, what happened?"

Oliver glared at Bart as he asked the question, "Don't even act like that wasn't you that knocked over that lamp."

"I wasn't, I was asking what happened after I interrupted you guys," He smirked.

"Nothing, she said she needed some time to think," He said as he practically spat out the word think.

"I'm sensing you're not too thrilled about that?" Victor asked with a grin.

Oliver sighed, "Let's just say that patience is a virtue that I have very little of."

* * *

Dinah's phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dinah."

"Bruce, hi," Dinah said with a smile. "Should I ask why you're calling?"

"I got an offer on your mother's old shop," He told her.

"What? You're not seriously considering selling it?" Dinah asked in outrage.

"It's just sitting there empty, and unless I get a better offer from _someone_ I will sell it," He hinted.

"Please tell me you're not asking me to buy it," Dinah said with a sigh.

"I'd rather not sell your mother's old shop to Luthorcorp," Bruce told her.

"Luthorcorp?! What do they want with an old run down florists shop?"

"They're trying to buy it the entire block. From what I've heard plans are in place for a mini-mall," Bruce said.

"Geez, Lex Luthor just can't help but attack me can he? Even indirectly," Dinah said in frustration. "Bruce I cannot leave the league, okay? I don't want you to sell the shop, but I have responsibilities in Star City. I can't drop everything to run a florists shop."

"Damn, I was hoping this would work."

She sighed, "Give me a month or so. Stall. You're good at that. I'll figure something out."

"Stall?" He asked with amusement.

"Yes, give me time to figure out how we can save the shop. I can't run it, but I can sure as hell find someone who can," She answered with determination.

"Alright, I'll do my best to delay it," He agreed. "Call me when you figure something out."

"I will. Goodbye Bruce," Dinah hung up the phone and almost immediately felt her ear piece from Oracle buzz in her right ear. "Good Lord, did all hell break loose or something?"

She tapped the ear piece, "Babs?"

"Hey, Di. Did you hear about Lionel Luthor?"

"Did you call just to ask about Lionel Luthor?" Dinah asked in confusion.

"No, I just wanted to know before we get into the real reason I contacted you," She said with a sigh.

"Oh, yes, and good riddance I say," Dinah mumbled bitterly.

"I'd heard that Lionel was a changed man, you know," Barbara told her.

"Yeah, I'd heard that too," Dinah said with a shake of her head as she thought of Clark. "It's hard for me to believe that Luthors can change though."

"I also heard that your friend Chloe was fired from the Daily Planet," Barbara added.

"Do you know EVERYTHING?"

"Yes, that's why I'm called Oracle, genius," Barbara chuckled. "Seriously, though, you might want to warn her to tone down the hacking or to at least cover her tracks better."

Dinah's brow furrowed in worry, "I'll be sure to do that then. So, what's with the Oracle call?"

"Your boy Merlyn is back on the grid again," Barbara said as she snapped back into Oracle mode.

"Oh great," Dinah muttered sarcastically.

"Someone that matched his description was seen standing suspiciously outside of a middle school in Granville," Barbara told her.

"In daylight?" Dinah asked in surprise.

"Yes, the mother that reported it said she saw him get into a black car and drive away after about 30 minutes."

"Why would he be watching a middle school? In Granville, of all places?"

"No clue, I thought you might know something. Is there anyone we know in Granville?" Barbara asked.

"I don't think so…not unless you count Maddie," Dinah said thoughtfully before she gasped in horror. "Maddie! You don't think he's after Maddie, do you?"

"She's in seventh grade now isn't she?" Barbara asked as Dinah heard her typing away. "Oh god, Dinah, She attends Granville Junior High."

Dinah grimaced, "And let me guess…that's the school Merlyn was watching?"

"Yes."

"Shit, Thanks for letting me know, Babs," Dinah cursed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm heading to Granville before that creep makes his move," Dinah said with a sigh.

"Be careful," Barbara said before signing off.

* * *

_Okay, here's another update! YAY! I've kind of placed this one in the Smallville Timeline...I imagine this events happening at the same time as the events of "Sleeper"._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	20. Gone

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Gone

**What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there

* * *

  
**

"We'll stop him, Di," A.C. told her comfortingly as the jet sped off toward Granville.

"Damn right we will. If he so much as touches that girl I'll kill him," Dinah threatened.

Victor sighed and shook his head, "That's what he wants, Bird Lady. He's counting on that."

"If you get too angry then you'll give him the advantage," her uncle Ted informed her as he pulled on his cowl. He was suiting up again for the first time in years. Dinah had been one of his original charges, and this Merlyn was planning on attacking _her_ charge. It was a type of full circle irony that he couldn't resist. Besides he knew how livid he would be if he knew someone were stalking and planning to attack Dinah, and anyone that angry must have clouded vision.

Dinah closed her eyes and took several deep calming breaths to calm herself and regain her focus. Oliver glanced over at Dinah, but kept his distance. He wanted to give her the space she needed. Not only that but he stayed away for his own sake as much as hers. Her Uncle Ted seemed wary enough of him without him letting some forward and flirty remark slip from his mouth. Bart smirked at his boss and friend. He knew what he wanted to do at the moment. Usually on missions like this he distracted Dinah with flirty banter, but with Ted Grant tagging along he couldn't exactly get away with that.

So now they all sat in a tense silence until they arrived at their destination.

* * *

They arrived in Granville and immediately took off for Maddie's Grandmother's home. They arrived to find Maddie home alone until her grandmother got off work later that day.

"Dinah!" Maddie squealed as she jumped into her arms. Dinah smiled warmly at her and then asked if they could all come in. Once they were all inside and seated the group gently broke the news to Maddie, and warned her of the danger Merlyn posed.

"What does he want with me?" Maddie asked in confusion.

"He wants to get to us," Dinah told her as she motioned to the rest of the League. "He knows that you're associated with two of us. He doesn't know how, but he does know."

Maddie studied the costumed group carefully.

"You're here to protect me from him then?" She asked.

Oliver nodded, "Yes, we are."

"Then you all must be stupid," Maddie told them worriedly. "He's using me as bait. This is a trap. You shouldn't have come."

Dinah squeezed Maddie's hand, "We were not going to leave you to deal with this guy all alone, Maddie. He's dangerous."

"Besides we're professionals," Oliver told her with a wink. Maddie smiled at him in response and then looked around the room. She was obviously looking for someone.

"Where's Clark?" She asked.

"Clark has been unavoidably detained," Oliver said. "But he really wanted to help you out. He's got a mess of his own to clean up at the moment."

Maddie nodded, "Well, what do we do now?"

"We wait for him to show up," Bart said as he leaned against the bar that divided the kitchen and the living room.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Maddie asked.

Victor shrugged, "That depends on-"

There was a crashing noise up above them.

"That didn't take long," AC said with a sigh. "Where do you think that was?"

"The attic," Maddie answered. "This house doesn't have a second floor. If it's above us then he's in the attic."

Dinah turned to Maddie, "Go lock yourself in the bathroom."

"What? No, I want to help you," Maddie protested.

"You can't help up if he captures you. Go hide," Dinah said sternly.

"But-"

"C'mon, kid. Let's go," Ted said gently as he led her by the arm.

"I can help them," She told him.

"Kiddo, they're trying to help _you_ so let them," He told her with a sympathetic grin. Maddie sighed and nodded in resignation. As Ted shut the door to the bathroom with Maddie inside the attic door burst open and fell to the floor. The house was invaded by the same ninja looking men that attacked them outside of their Star City warehouse.

"You know," Oliver said as they prepared to fight. "These guys are really annoying."

Dinah glared at the oncoming foot soldiers, "Then let's be annoying right back."

After taking out a few of them Dinah began to glance around the room. Someone was missing.

"Something not right here!" She yelled to Oliver.

"What do you mean?" He asked in return.

"Where's Merlyn? Shouldn't he be around here somewhere?"

There was a loud sound of shattering glass down the hall, and a scream. Dinah's head automatically shot toward the bathroom.

"Maddie!" She yelled as she began to push her way toward the bathroom. She was knocking men out of the way left and right. She really didn't even see them. All she was worried about was getting to that bathroom. As she reached it she noticed that the door had been broken down. The glass on the mirror had been shattered and launched into the hall. She knew that had been Maddie's doing.

"Damn it!" She cursed. The bathroom was empty. Merlyn had counted on them locking Maddie away for safe keeping. He knew they would and he had used his foot soldiers as distractions. As she stood in the hallway she could hear the commotion in the living room calming down. The foot soldiers were retreating.

Merlyn had gotten what he wanted, and he would pay dearly for it. Dinah would make sure of that._  
_

* * *

_I apologize for taking so long to update! Things have been insane lately for me, and my muse for this story went on vacation for a little while. But she seems to have come back and is prepared to work again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be posted soon I hope! Enjoy!_

_angellwings  
_


	21. I Hate Myself for Losing You

Pretty Bird

By: angellwings

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: I Hate Myself for Losing You_

**I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore

* * *

  
**

"I don't get it. If he was out to trap us then why take away the bait before he could take us out?" Bart asked as they all walked away from the house.

Dinah shook her head, "Because it wasn't about us. We were wrong."

"He really did want Maddie," Oliver cursed.

"I'm going to change back into Dinah clothes and wait for Maddie's grandmother to come home. She knows me and we need to keep her from calling the police. Besides if that poor woman comes home to find her house looking like that and her granddaughter gone she'll have a heart attack," Dinah told them as she rushed ahead of them and hopped on her bike.

"I knew we should have left that bike in Starr City," Oliver grumbled as they all watched her drive off.

"Why does Merlyn want this girl so badly?" Ted asked them all.

"He's part of group, isn't he? I think that's what Dinah told me last time we faced him," AC said.

"The League of Assasins? Please tell me you're not talking about the League of Assasins?" Ted asked worriedly.

"Well, he is an assassin," Oliver said as he glanced at Ted curiously.

"Damn, you kids are in way over your head," Ted sighed. "They're looking for a new leader. From what I've heard they've elected to someone to raise and train the future of the League."

"A new leader? Who was the old one?" Victor asked.

"A man by the name of Ra's al-"

"Ghul? I've heard Bruce mention him a few times," Oliver said. "He's been missing for a few years."

Ted nodded, "And it looks like the League of Assassins has finally decided on their future leader."

"Maddie? Why Maddie?"

"She was trained by a judo expert and one of Batman's apprentice's, and she has her own metahuman ability. If they can convert her to their philosophies then she'd be a more than capable leader,"Ted informed them.

"Dinah is not going to like that," Bart said with a wince.

"I'm not a big fan of that news myself," Oliver growled.

"We need to back off and formulate a plan of action. The jet is secluded enough. I say we head back there and put together everything that we know," Victor told them.

Oliver nodded, "I agree. Let's get out of here before Maddie's grandmother shows up."

* * *

Dinah quickly changed clothes, and as she headed out the entrance of the jet her Oracle ear piece buzzed.

"Canary here, what's up?"

"I heard about Maddie."

"That was fast," Dinah said in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of my job. I have a list of possible locations where they could be holding her."

"Do me a favor and tell them to Oliver. I'm going to Maddie's house to meet her grandmother," Dinah said.

"I guess I could manage a mysterious call to his cell phone. It would be helpful for you guys and fun for me. I could really freak him out," Barbara said eagerly.

Despite the situation Dinah chuckled, "Go for it."

"Be careful, Di."

"Always am," She said as she closed the communication between them and hopped back on her bike.

* * *

Dinah sighed as she glanced back at Maddie's home as she left. Her Grandmother was a wreck. Dinah had managed to sooth her somewhat by telling her about her "contacts". She had promised that they would return Maddie to her, and then find them both a safe place to live. Some where Maddie could grow up with some sense of normality. She hopped on her bike and sped away. Her earpiece in her left ear started to buzz. That was her League CommLink. She pressed a finger to the piece.

"Oracle get those possible locations to you guys?" Dinah asked immediately.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning on that one," Oliver said sarcastically. "I thought I had a stalker."

Dinah grinned, "That was the intention, Green Bean. Did you have Bart search through them?"

"He's found our best possibility. An abandoned Stride Gum warehouse," Oliver told her.

"Why did you feel the need to say Stride Gum? Does it matter what _kind_ of abandoned warehouse it was?" Dinah asked curiously.

"I was just reading off of the list, Blondie," Oliver told her.

"Come to think of it, why would Stride have a warehouse in Granville to begin with?"

"Can we move past the Stride Gum factor please?" Oliver asked in amused frustration. "Make your way back to the jet and we'll all head toward the warehouse."

"That's ridiculous, Oliver. I'll just meet you there," Dinah said. "What's the address?"

"Dinah, if we get there and you've stormed the place without us-"

"You'll what? Turn me over your knee? I'm not stupid, Ollie. I know that I'm going to need back up for this one," She argued.

"Fine," He said with a resigned sigh as he gave her the address.

"I'm gonna stop somewhere to put on the fishnets and then I'll head that way," Dinah said as she cut off communication with Oliver. She turned on her other earpiece to communicate with Babs.

"Oracle," Dinah said.

"What do you need, Canary?"

"I need you to tell me if any type of aircraft is scheduled to land at a certain address. If you can't do that then I'll need you to hack into some Queen Industry Satellites and keep an eye out for unauthorized landings," Dinah said before she gave Barbara the address.

"It's scanning now. I'll get back to you when I get any hits," Barbara told her.

"Sounds good, Canary out," Dinah as she tapped the earpiece to hang up. She spotted a small rest-stop and quickly made her way to it. She parked and then headed to the restroom. Luckily it was a single stall bathroom with a lock on the inside of the door. She locked it and changed in record time. She unlocked the door and then made her way out the square window in the back of the room. She didn't want to risk the possibility of someone paying attention to who goes in and out of the bathroom. She got back on her bike and continued toward the warehouse. She pulled off into nearby brush, and hid her bike. She crouched down in the bush beside her bike, and peered through it. There didn't appear to be any guards around the entrances. Something reflected from the building's roof for a split second.

"Snipers," Dinah muttered with a disheartened sigh. "Damn."

She brought a hand to her ear and tapped her League ear piece, "Oliver, we've got a problem."

"What's that, Dinah?"

"Snipers. I can't really tell how many from here, but my best guess is that there is one on each wall," She sighed.

"Why is that you're best guess?" Oliver asked.

"Because it's what I would do," Dinah told him.

"We're coming up on your position, Dinah." Oliver said as they closed the connection.

Suddenly the rest of the League was by her side, and without even a glance backward she spoke, "Uncle Ted, Snipers?"

He nodded and crouched down next to her. He peered at the building, "One on each corner. You boys capable of stealth?"

When no one responded Ted and Dinah grinned at each other.

"Looks like you and me are taking out the guns, gal," Ted told her with a wink.

She smiled softly, "Just like old times."

"I'll by pass the key card locks after you guys take out the snipers," Victor told them.

"Bart and I will watch your backs and be prepared to intervene," Oliver said to Ted and Dinah.

A.C. crossed his arms over his chest, "And I'm Victor's cover."

"Stick to the shadows, Kiddo," Ted reminded her.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Uncle Ted. I know," Dinah said as the two of them split up and stuck to the shadows along the edges of the trees.

"Anybody else kind of jealous that Ted and Dinah have 'old times'?" Bart pouted from behind the rest of the group.

"He's practically her father Bart," A.C. told him with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, but she's way more friendly with him than any of us," Bart said again. "I just wish she was like that with us. You know I know nothing about her past before she knew Clark? Do you guys?"

Victor shrugged, "If she wanted to share then she would."

"I only know what she let slip in front of Bats when I was in Gotham that one time," A.C. said.

"She hasn't had the easiest time trusting people or settling down anywhere. It doesn't surprise me that she hasn't shared," Oliver told them.

"You know when you put it like that…she kind of sounds like you," Bart said observantly. "I don't know much about you either."

"Boys, I'm sensing our back up isn't paying attention," Dinah said through the CommLink.

"How did you sense that?" A.C. asked.

"Because we could hear every damn word you said, idiots," Ted whispered with a chuckle.

Bart paled, "_Every_ word?"

"Every word, _Impulse_," Dinah muttered.

"Anyone mind if I get one of those snipers to shoot me?" Bart asked sarcastically.

"Aw, don't do that, Rookie…I won't be able beat you senseless in a spar later if you do. _Don't _take away my fun, kid," Dinah teased. "Okay, approaching the Fire Escape. I'm gonna climb it to get to the snipers. I expect someone to be keeping a sharp eye out for me."

"I've got a rusty roof access ladder over here. I'm working my way up," Ted informed the group.

The next few minutes the boys could only hear grunts, smacks, and moans of pain. A few sounds made them wince, and wrinkle their noses in sympathy.

"All four snipers are down," Ted informed them.

"Do we want to know how you two managed to do that without a single shot going off?" Oliver asked.

"No, you really don't want to know," Dinah told him. "I did it, and even I kind of don't want to know. I believe it's Victor's turn now."

Victor nodded, "We're on our way. Just keep those entrances cleared."

"Not a problem," Dinah said.

* * *

From there getting into the building was easy. There was no one surveying the building to warn the occupants inside, and so the League easily unlocked the doors with Victor's Queen Industries upgrade. They hid behind a series of steps and observed the commotion inside of the building. Maddie was tied to a chair while Merlyn circled around her. He was ranting about some code, and how emotions and attachments were things that made a warrior weak.

"Says a man who probably couldn't get a girlfriend if he was the last male on earth," Maddie stated with a glare.

Dinah couldn't help but grin proudly. She had taught this girl well.

Merlyn made a move to back hand her, but was stopped by another hand.

"You may not harm the girl who will carry on my legacy, Merlyn," A female voice said.

Dinah's eyes widened and then narrowed, "Shiva."

"Canary," came a voice from her Oracle ear piece.

"Oracle?" Canary whispered.

"I got that information you wanted," Oracle announced. "I've caught wind of a radio communication. It was coded of course, but after so many months of watching this so called 'League of Assassins' it didn't stump me. There's a helicopter landing at that warehouse in half an hour."

"Thanks, Oracle," Dinah said before she turned to the others. "We've got to move. They're going to take her out of here in thirty minutes."

"We've got to get these Ninja guys out of here," Bart said.

"Sounds like you guys need a distraction," Ted said as he pointedly looked at Bart and A.C.

Oliver nodded and motioned for them to head outside.

"On it, Jolly Green Giant," Bart said as he sped off. Dinah saw a red blur pass by the fire alarm as it began to go off. There was a loud commotion outside as A.C. made his way out to help Bart.

Only four of the foot soldiers remained with Merlyn and Shiva.

"Cover the entrances, now!" Merlyn commanded the left over soldiers.

Ted took out the foot soldier that made their way toward their entrance. He grabbed him around the neck and hit the pressure points on his neck to soundlessly knock him out. Oliver launched an arrow at Merlyn and punctured his shoulder. Dinah couldn't help but notice it was the same shoulder that Merlyn had hit her on. Dinah headed straight for Shiva while Victor cut through the ropes that held Maddie back. Ted kept himself busy by taking out the last three ninja foot soldiers.

Dinah and Shiva blocked each other blow for blow.

"You know you cannot be this good. It's not possible. I was trained by the best," Dinah argued as she continued to talk.

"I was thinking the exact same thing about you, little birdy," Shiva replied.

"You will not take her," Dinah threatened.

"Neither will you."

Out of the corner of her eye Dinah saw Victor leave with Maddie in his arms.

"I beg to differ…we already did," Dinah grinned. She heard Merlyn moan in pain, and her grin grew. "And from the sound of it Arrow took out your wannabe archer."

Dinah quickly dodged a kick to her head by back flipping. During the back flip her boots connected with Shiva's chin. Dinah landed with a smile. Shiva had fallen to the ground and was holding her bleeding mouth.

"Canary, let's go!" Oliver yelled as he placed a hand on her upper arm and pulled her out the door.

"Did Cyborg get Maddie to safety?" She asked.

"He and Wildcat got her well away from here, Pretty Bird," Oliver told her as they retreated from the scene. Oliver yelled for Impulse and Aquaman as they raced back into the bush and the trees. They loaded their bikes and hastily headed away from the warehouse.

"Impulse, Aquaman pick up Maddie's grandmother and bring her to the jet. We're relocating them immediately," Oliver commanded. "Canary and I will meet up with Wildcat and Cyborg."

* * *


	22. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

_

* * *

Chapter 21: Behind These Hazel Eyes_

**Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

* * *

  
**

"Everything that could be replaced from your home already has been and any sentimental items will be sent to you in a matter of weeks. My boss wants to make sure that no one can track you through shipping labels," Dinah told Maddie's grandmother as they stood outside of their new home. They had basically been relocated to a tiny town in Oklahoma. They had gone to extra care to make sure that Maddie's grandmother never saw anyone other than Dinah. They needed as much plausible deniability as possible.

"Thank you for doing this, and for keeping my granddaughter safe," her grandmother told Dinah kindly.

"It was our pleasure. Do you mind if Maddie and I take a walk?" Dinah asked as she distractedly watched the teenager glance around sadly.

"I would welcome it. Maybe you can pull her out of her mood, Ms. Lance."

"I'll try my best," She promised with a small smile. Dinah watched the woman until she was inside the house, and then made her way to Maddie.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," Maddie said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel," Dinah told her.

"Sure you do," She said unconvincingly.

"No, really I do, Maddie. Do you know how many times I've relocated since I turned 17?"

"How many?" Maddie asked curiously.

"At least three times every other year," Dinah told her honestly. "I've left so many people behind that I don't even remember half of them."

"Have you stopped moving around?" Maddie asked.

"For now, but who knows where I'll be a month from now. I could be compromised at any given moment," She told her.

"At least you help people," Maddie said. "Everyone tells me I'm too young."

"One day, Maddie, you'll get your chance, but enjoy being a teenager while you can. Some of us never had the chance," Dinah told her with a kind smile.

"You didn't get the chance did you?" She asked.

"No, I didn't," Dinah said honestly.

"I don't think I could ever repay you for this," Maddie told her.

"Trust me, you can," Dinah smiled. "All you have to do is be normal and grow up to have the most sinfully boring job possible. A librarian, a math teacher, a computer programmer…just…stay out of the line of fire."

"Then how will I be able to help people?" Maddie asked in confusion.

"By being a good Samaritan, Maddie. One person makes a lot more difference than people realize. Be that one person," Dinah told her.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?"

"So you won't turn out like me," Dinah answered.

"What's so bad about being you?"

"Nothing until you go to pull out your ID one day, and you realize you have five of them and can't remember which one you're currently using," Dinah said as she swallowed thickly. "I've been someone else for so long that I actually miss hearing someone call me by my real name."

"So I guess you're glad that I stopped calling you Bonnie?" Maddie asked with a small smile.

"Extremely. I never really liked that name anyway," Dinah chuckled. Maddie looked back at her new house and saw her grandmother look out at them. She often wondered what Dinah's family was like.

"Where are your parents?" Maddie asked.

"My dad died when I was young, and my mom…she's barely surviving," Dinah told her sadly.

"Who do you spend your holidays with?" Maddie asked in concern.

"Well, I got to Gotham and visit my mother and my best friend Barbara on Christmas Day. Other than that I don't usually do much for Holidays," Dinah said honestly.

"You could spend Holidays with us," Maddie offered. "It would be nice to have an older sister figure around."

Dinah smiled at her, "I think I might be able to come out here for New Years or Thanksgiving next year…as long as your grandmother doesn't mind."

"Are you kidding me? She _loves_ you. You saved me," Maddie exclaimed excitedly.

"I didn't save you by myself," Dinah grinned.

"I know, but you were a big part of the rescue. I think Green Arrow has a thing for you, by the way. He kept staring at you," Maddie told her.

Dinah let out a conflicted sigh, "I know."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Maddie asked.

"No," Dinah said.

"Is he going to be?"

"I honestly have no idea," Dinah told her as her cell phone rang. "That's probably my cue to leave."

Dinah answered quickly, "Hello? Hey, Ollie. Why does Chloe need the jet? Are you serious? Of course. I'm leaving now."

"Somebody needs your jet," Maddie said sadly.

Dinah nodded and hugged the girl, "Stay in touch, and stay safe."

"I will," Maddie told her as she watched head toward her bike.

"But don't hesitate to call if you're not!" Dinah told her as sat down on the bike.

"I promise to call if I need you," Maddie told her with a smile. Dinah nodded, and waved to Maddie's grandmother as she started the bike. "See you later, big sister."

"See you at Thanksgiving, little sister," Dinah told her with a warm smile just before she drove off.

* * *

"Well, I guess you're my escort back to head quarters?" Dinah asked Victor with a smile as she approached the car that was waiting on the tarmac. He nodded and took her bags from her.

"Oliver said Chloe needed the jet, any idea why?" Victor asked.

"Nope, just that it's a Boyscout emergency, and that the jet is supposed to drop me off and then meet Chloe in Metroplolis," Dinah told him. "Do you mind if we walk back? I need to stretch my legs and it's not that far."

He shrugged, "Fine with me."

Dinah told the driver to go ahead and drop off her suitcase, and not to worry about them.

"How's Maddie doing?" Victor asked.

"As okay as she can be after almost being kidnapped and then having to leave everything she knows behind," Dinah told him matter of factly.

He sighed, "Not everything, she's still got family."

"Unlike the rest of us, right?" Dinah asked rhetorically. "You ever thought about how similar we all are? Bart's parents pretend he doesn't exist, My dad's dead and my mom's insane, Ollie's parents are dead, your parents _think_ you're dead, and A.C.'s…um…step-dad, I guess, _can't_ talk to him or he'll have to turn him in for his...'fish friendly' actions. Mommy and daddy issues all around."

"Is your mom insane figuratively or literally?" Victor asked curiously.

"Literally, unfortunately. She was an amazing woman. I've always wanted to be exactly like her. If I could ever stay in one place for while I think I _could_ be like her," Dinah told him.

"She had to be the original Black Canary then," Victor stated.

Dinah raised an eyebrow at him, "Been doing your research I see."

"All the newpapers have been wondering how Canary can still look so young after 32 years on the job," Victor said with a grin. "I assumed you were pulling a Dread Pirate Roberts."

She chuckled, "In a manner of speaking, yes. Although my mother was never around to help me convince people I was Black Canary. I took over after she was too ill to carry on."

"Who took over while you were locked up, Sweet cheeks?" A voice asked from behind them. Dinah swiftly turned and kicked the source of the voice in the stomach. The voice groaned and double over.

"Damn, is that anyway to treat your ex-fiance?"

Dinah's eyes widened as the man stood up and stepped into the light, "Craig?"

"In the flesh," he said with a sickening grin.

"Who's this guy?" Victor asked with a glare.

"A mistake, a very big mistake," Dinah said angrily. "What the hell do you want, Windrow?"

"That's easy…your help," He told her.

"Why would I help you?"

"Because I know about all your little friends…Bart Allen, Arthur Curry," He listed as he counted them on his fingers. He looked up at Victor, "Victor Stone, and Oliver Queen. Also known as Impulse, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Green Arrow. You wouldn't want me to accidently spill that to the Inquisitor, now would you?"

"Bastard," Dinah muttered. "Fine, I'll help you. But if you come anywhere near me after I help you…I _will_ kill you."

"Aw, I hope you aren't going to be this cold all the time we're together, Blue Eyes. I was hoping this could be like old times," He smirked.

"Oh right, old times like the time you basically _sold_ me to Lex Luthor? Are those the 'old times' you're referring to?" She sneered. "Just tell me what the hell I'm supposed to help you with."

Victor automatically dislike this guy, but after hearing that he _hated_ him and he knew the others would to. He was the guy that put Dinah on Lex's Most Wanted list, and then turned her over to the criminal. Everything that she never told them about her past at Level 3 happened because of this guy, and now he was back to blackmail Dinah into helping him. Dinah was right this guy _is_ a bastard.

"Gambling debts. Some guys are after me and I don't have the money. I need you and your friends to get them off my back," He said.

"If we do then you'll leave us alone?" Dinah asked.

"For the rest of your life," Craig promised.

"I think it's best we keep him away from Ollie, Di," Victor told her as he contemplated elbowing this Craig Windrow in the face.

"You afraid that he might hit him with one of those electromagnetic shock arrows?"

"That or just grind him into a pulp," Victor said truthfully, "Hell, I might do the same thing except if I started pounding on him it would hurt a whole lot more since I'm mostly metal and all."

"Stay tuned…I might take a stiletto to his skull later," Dinah threatened.

Victor grinned at her, "I knew there was a reason we were friends."

* * *


	23. Because of You

Pretty Bird

By angellwings

_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Because of You_

**My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with.  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk,  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me,  
Because of you  
I am afraid.

* * *

  
**

"You two stay out here," Dinah told Victor and Craig. "I'm going to go talk to everybody else."

"You're leaving me with him? How do I know he won't kill me?" Craig asked fearfully.

"You don't," Victor told him darkly.

Dinah swallowed thickly and headed through the door. She did not like that Craig was back or that he been able to track her down. She definitely didn't like that he was not only blackmailing her but the rest of her team. She knew she had to tell the rest of the League (including Oliver), but she didn't really want to. What she wanted was to forget Craig Windrow the backstabbing bastard ever existed. But apparently that wasn't an option. Luckily she didn't have to tell Uncle Ted. He hadn't come back to Star City. Bart, AC, and Oliver stared at her expectantly as she walked into the living room.

"Welcome home," Oliver smiled.

"Where's the Tin Can?" Bart asked.

"He's outside seeing to our _guest_," Dinah said sarcastically.

"I'm sensing bitter sarcasm," AC stated with concern.

She cleared her throat, "Yeah that happens when a piece of your past you want to forget shows up at your front door."

"I don't like the sound of this," Oliver said. "Does this have anything to do with 33.1?"

"Kind of," Dinah said hesitantly. "It has to do with who put me there."

"Are you trying to say that Lex Luthor is outside because-"

"No, not Lex Luthor. Craig Windrow," Dinah told them.

"Who?" Bart asked.

"My ex that led Lex right to me," She sighed.

They all stood and made a move for the door.

"Don't!" She yelled. "You can't hurt him…"

"Don't tell me that you still have feelings for this guy?" Oliver asked angrily.

"Good God, no," Dinah said in a definitive tone. "He's threatening to expose us if we don't shake some bookies off of his tail."

"So we have to help this scumbag?" AC asked angrily.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dinah sighed. "I'm not looking forward to it anymore than you guys are. I promise. Before I bring him in here…I need you guys to promise me that you won't kill him."

"Can we scare him?" Oliver asked.

Dinah grinned at him, "If one of your arrows just barely misses his head then that's fine with me."

Oliver winked at her and nodded, "Then I promise I won't kill him…I'll just narrowly miss him several times."

Bart nodded, "I promise I won't kill him, but I don't promise not to torture him in as many ways as possible."

"Same here," AC grinned.

"Okay, then that's all I needed to know," She said as she went back to the door and let Victor and Craig come inside. Victor had a hand underneath Craig's arm as he dragged him inside.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Craig whined as Victor lead him to the room.

Victor rolled his eyes and let him go.

Craig cleared his throat and smoothed the wrinkles out of his overcoat.

"So, you're Di's new friends, huh?"

"If I were you I wouldn't speak unless spoken to," Dinah threatened. "So where are these guys supposed to meet you?"

"What?" He asked.

"I'm assuming there's a drop where you're supposed to give them what you owe them, correct?" She snapped in frustration.

"Oh, yeah, at midnight," He said with a nod and a shrug.

She glared at him when he stopped, "And?"

"And?"

Her jaw tightened and she counted backwards from five, "WHERE?"

"Whoa, calm yourself, sweet cheeks. What's the rush?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Why don't we just put this guy out of his misery? He obviously hasn't learned anything from this brush with death so we all know he'll just end up in this situation again," Oliver said as he walked toward the league lockers. "I think I've got an arrow that'll finish him off quickly and painlessly."

"What? You can't do that," He protested.

"Why not?" Bart asked with a smirk.

"It's against your…code or something," Craig said unconvincingly.

"Code? Who says we have a code?" AC asked.

He sighed, "Okay! Okay! Geez, a guy can't even catch up with an old flame anymore."

"Flame? Please, you _used_ me," Dinah scoffed. "Now WHERE are you meeting these creeps?"

"The corner of Stella and 12th," He told her.

"Okay, this should be relatively easy," Dinah said. "We handled stuff like this in Gotham all the time."

Dinah looked back and forth between Craig and the other guys. She needed someone with a build that closely resembled Craig's. Her gaze stopped on Bart. He and Craig were close to the same height.

"Craig, give Bart your coat," Dinah told him before she turned to AC. "And you, Mister Tries-to-Hard-to-be-Fashion-Forward, do you have a fedora in your room?"

AC gave her a small glare, "Yes…why?"

"Bart needs to borrow one," She smirked. "And you, AC, need to stay here and watch Craig. Keep him from stealing anything."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Craig yelled as he handed his large coat to Bart.

"Aw," Dinah said dryly. "I feel so sorry for you."

* * *

Dinah and Oliver were stationed on the roof of a building across the street for cover. Bart stood on the corner in Craig's jacket and AC's hat while Victor hid in the shadows of the alley behind him.

"So, Craig's the guy that-"

"Took advantage of my stupidity?" She said as she completed his sentence.

"You weren't stupid. You were young."

She chuckled bitterly, "You know what is completely messed up about that sentence? I still AM young. For crying out loud I'm only twenty-one. The only reason I'm 'older' now is because of the jack ass we're currently saving."

"I don't see anything wrong with the way you are now. You're smart, you're tough, and you sure as hell do not take crap from anyone," He told her honestly. "There's a lot to admire about you, Blondie. Really."

She blushed lightly, "Thanks."

They slowly turned their gazes back to the scene below them, and watched as their two thugs approached Bart. Bart almost immediately began to circle them, and to cut off enough of their oxygen to weaken them. Once that was finished Cyborg and Bart began to drag them toward the alley. Dinah and Oliver repelled down the side of the building and helped them handcuff the bookies to the fire escape. Dinah dialed the police station as she sprinted to her bike, and Oliver followed her. She reported seeing something suspicious on the corner of Stella and 12th. She described a scene where she saw these two thugs attacking a woman and her little girl before a group of people interfered and save them.

They reached the base and found Craig cowering in a corner while AC smirked evilly at him.

"That guy is crazy!" Craig yelled as they entered the house.

"Oh yeah, he's a hoot," Dinah grinned as she gave AC a proud look. "Now, get out."

"What? I can't go out there what about-"

"Taken care of just like you asked," Oliver said sternly. "Now do what the lady says and get out."

"Damn, this is lame. I thought it would take longer for you guys to help me."

Bart scoffed, "We're good at what we do; thank you. We're professionals."

"Now once again, get out," Oliver said with a soft growl.

"Wow, did you just growl at me?" Craig asked. Oliver silently marched over to him and grabbed Craig underneath his arm. He pulled him to the door roughly. Victor quickly stepped forward and held it open. Oliver practically shoved him out the door.

"We helped you now it's your turn to fulfill your end of the bargain. Stay away from all of us. Especially Dinah," He said with a glare as he slammed the door.

"Okay, I'm not usually too impressed by displays of Alpha Male tendencies…but THAT was kind of hot," Dinah said quietly to herself as her eyes stayed glued to Oliver.


	24. Since U Been Gone

**Pretty Bird**

**By angellwings**

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Since U Been Gone**

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine

* * *

_

Dinah smirked at Oliver as they sat on the couch. The guys had gone on a ret-con mission, and Oliver and Dinah were left at headquarters alone. Oliver had an apartment, but hadn't been leaving for said apartment until three in the morning since the guys had left on their mission. She looked down at the bowl of popcorn in her lap and then back at the movie playing on the screen. She knew why he'd been hanging around so much…he was waiting for an anwer.

She still didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know how long Bruce could stall Luthorcorp from buying her mom's shop or if she could find anyone to run it. She might have to run it herself which would mean living in Gotham. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about going for it with Oliver. There was definitely chemistry. Suddenly she felt a piece of popcorn bounce off of her forehead. She looked up to see Oliver's cocky grin.

"Okay, what's up with you? Because I know that I'm not boring."

She chuckled and threw a piece of popcorn back at him.

"You've been hanging around here a lot this week," She said observantly.

He nodded as if he understood some hidden meaning in her words, "Is that a problem?"

"No, not a problem. Not a problem at all…I just, um…is this about what happened a couple of weeks ago?"

"The kiss," he clarified. She sighed and nodded. "I can't say it's completely unrelated. I'm just trying to spend time with you. That's all."

They exchanged soft, nervous smiles, and sat there staring at each other in silence for a few minutes. Dinah wanted to look away. She knew where this was leading. Oliver had already started to lean in. She had figured out by now that he would slowly slink forward before finally striking. She swallowed thickly and prepared to turn her head away, but before she could Oliver swooped in. His lips captured hers roughly. He quickly took charge of the kiss as Dinah's arms wrapped around his neck instinctually. She pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss. Dinah allowed herself to be carried away with the emotion and hormones flowing through her. They stretched out across the couch, and her hands began to explore Oliver's strong upper arms. His hands slowly crept under her shirt and began to explore her stomach. Oliver's cell phone rang and Dinah let out a frustrated groan.

"That better be important," She muttered as Oliver reluctantly answered.

"Yeah?" He said into the phone breathlessly. "Now is not the time Bart."

He hung up quickly and threw the phone behind the couch.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Jerk wanted to know what kind of souvenir to bring back for me," Oliver said as he seized Dinah's lips once again. He didn't give her time to rethink their situation or back out of what was happening, and they resumed their previous position. He hands returned to her stomach, and explored the soft skin under her shirt. He didn't want to go too far. Not yet. Dinah still hadn't revealed whether or not she wanted an actual relationship. But he couldn't resist kissing her. It was becoming more and more difficult the more he was around her. Her hands moved up to his hair, and dug in to pull him even closer. Oliver groaned and obliged. He absently played with the waistline of her jeans as her hands dove under his shirt and onto the bare skin of his back. If they went any further Oliver didn't know if he would be able to stop himself. It was just so difficult to pull away what with their tongues exploring every inch of each other's mouths. Oliver groaned and forced himself to pull away. They needed to slow down no matter how much he hated it.

He sat up and helped Dinah sit up as well. He grinned at the visual aftermath of their rigorous make out session. Her lips were slightly swollen, her shirt was askew, and her hair was mussed.

"Something wrong?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, no, I just think we ought to slow down," He told her honestly. She nodded slowly and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're right."

"Dinah, about…us. I was hoping that-"

He was interrupted by his phone, and he hesitantly leaned over the back of the couch to retrieve it. He frowned at the name on the screen before he answered.

"Lois?" He asked in confusion. "Whoa, slow down. What happened?"

Oliver stood up and paced as Dinah listened curiously.

"What do you mean Chloe was arrested? Have you talked to Clark? What?"

Oliver gave Dinah a worried look, and she mouthed "What's going on?" to him in return.

"Look, Lois, let me make a few calls, Okay? I'll find out whatever I can," Oliver told her urgently before he hung up. He then turned to Dinah, "Chloe was arrested and Clark is nowhere to be found."

Dinah sighed, "I told that girl to lay low with the hacking for while, but did she listen to me? Of course not."

Dinah stood and headed back to her room to achieve her Oracle ComLink. She walked back into the living room as she placed it inside her ear.

"Oracle?"

"Yes, Canary?"

"What do you know about the arrest of Chloe Sullivan?" Dinah asked her.

"Arrest?" Oracle replied in confusion.

"Yeah, arrest. We just got a call from her cousin," Dinah repeated.

"There's no evidence of Chloe Sullivan being arrested on any level of government," Barbara told her slowly.

"What?" Dinah asked in shock.

"I can't find any record of her arrest," Barbara repeated.

"So, she's just vanished?"

"Looks that way, yes."

"Can you see what you can find out?" Dinah asked desperately.

"I'll keep digging and get back to you," Oracle said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Oracle. Canary out," Dinah said as she turned off her Oracle ComLink.

"What did she say?" Oliver asked anxiously.

"It doesn't look like Chloe was arrested," Dinah said with a sigh.

"That doesn't make any sense," Oliver told her.

"I know, and where is Clark? Wouldn't he have called us before Lois could?"

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, "I think we need to go talk to Lois."

Dinah nodded, "And Jimmy. He might know something we don't."

"Looks like we're going back to Metropolis," Oliver announced. "Go pack while I make some phone calls."

She nodded and headed back to her room. She prepared a small duffle bag with everything she would need for two or three days, and then came back into the living room. She approached Oliver just as he hung up with his pilot.

"The jet will be waiting for us when we get there," Oliver told her.

She nodded and then hesitantly asked a question she didn't want to ask, "Do you think something happened to Clark?"

Oliver shook his head, "I don't know, but we're sure as hell going to find out."

Oliver led her out the front door as they left to meet his jet. Suddenly life had just become way more complicated.

* * *


End file.
